Les ténèbres qui obscurcissent ton cœur
by Gzou Supreme
Summary: Natsu et Gray partent en mission ensemble sous les ordres de Makarov, pour le plus grand dam des deux rivaux. Un événement imprévu se déroulera pendant leur mission. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé ce que l'autre pouvait endurer au quotidien. Ils garderont tous deux de cette mésaventure, gravées dans leur âme, les ténèbres qui obscurcissent le cœur de l'autre.
1. Prologue

******Mot de l'auteur : **Salutations ! Voici une fiction que je publierai en tant que One Shot sur fanfic-fr, mais en attendant qu'il soit terminé, je trouvais intéressant d'avoir quelques avis dessus, afin de modifier certaines choses avant de publier la version finale. Résultat, je me suis dit que le publier sur serait une bonne idée. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Titre : **Les ténèbres qui obscurcissent ton cœur

**Type : **Fiction à chapitres (plutôt courts dans l'ensemble, puisqu'ils sont censés ne faire qu'un au final)

**Genres : **Général, amitié

**Personnages principaux : **Natsu Dragneel et Gray Fullbuster (Mais on verra certains autres personnages également)

**Rating : **K+

**Crédits :** Tous les personnages, hormis deux de ma création, appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Prologue**

Dans la pénombre humide d'une grotte isolée, régnait l'odeur putride de la mort. La flamme sporadique des bougies léchaient avidement la roche noircie par la corrosion de leur contact, enveloppant l'antre mortuaire d'une vacillante lueur vermeil presque semblable à celle du sang. Le tonnerre grondait au loin, son charivari berçant les uniques êtres terrés là, oubliés par le monde et par la vie, le regard obscurci par la présence pestilentielle de la douleur et du chagrin. Dans un renfoncement de roche, sous une coupole protectrice de pierres et de terre, allongé sur un grossier tapis de feuilles mortes, l'un de ces êtres gémissait de douleur sous le regard protecteur et paniqué du second. Ce dernier tenait la main de son comparse dans la sienne, ses pupilles fourmillantes d'angoisse et de désespoir aveuglément posées sur le lointain, priant le ciel pour qu'un miracle ne vienne cueillir leur existence. Ces deux hommes se débattaient de toutes leurs maigres forces contre l'emprise du temps, minutés par les secondes et les heures qui s'écoulaient inlassablement, emportant avec elles, chaque fois un peu plus, l'infime lueur d'espoir qui subsistait dans leur cœur rongé de terreur. La mort approchait, implacable et vorace. Et ils étaient impuissants face à ce funeste destin qui n'attendait que leur venue.

- S… Sohen…

La voix avait murmuré faiblement, son timbre vrombissant dans le cœur brisé du jeune homme. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts rougis par le froid sur la paume glacée de son frère, embaumant sa main d'un étau de chaleur rassurante et protectrice.

- Je suis là, Vossler… N'abandonne pas…

- Sohen… Trouve la Hampe de l'Eternité. C… cette relique peut me sauver…

- Mais… Une telle chose existe-t-elle vraiment ? Ce n'est qu'un mythe, une légende.

- Elle existe. Je le sais depuis plusieurs semaines. J… je voulais trouver un autre moyen, m… mais… Il n'y a que celui-là. J… j'ai peur de mourir, Sohen. Tellement peur… Récupère cette relique…

- Je te le promets, Vossler. Je te sauverai, même si je dois baigner mes mains dans le sang.

- Alors écoute… Avant que ce mal ne me ronge, j'ai été témoin du descellement de la Hampe de l'Eternité. Quelqu'un l'a récupéré, ce jour-là.

- Qui, grand frère ? Dis-le moi, et j'irai.

Deux yeux noyés de douleur, deux paupières qui s'entrouvrent, et deux mots résonnent, scellant à jamais le destin d'une communauté toute entière.

- Fairy… Tail…

* * *

Et voilà la fin du prologue. Je tiens déjà à vous rassurer, cette fiction ne tournera pas autour de ces deux personnages inventés que l'on voit ici, même s'ils prendront une part importance dans ce qui va arriver par la suite, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Je me doute qu'un simple prologue comme celui-ci ne vous donne pas spécialement d'avis particulier, mais tout de même... : vos impressions ? Je ne tarderai sûrement pas à vous publier le premier chapitre, étant donné que ce prologue n'est pas très représentatif de la trame de fond de l'histoire et de l'intrigue. Mais j'attends quand même de vous un avis ! A vos claviers !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Mot de l'auteur : **Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Je remercie platement tous ceux qui ont commenté. Très sérieusement, je ne m'attendais pas DU TOUT, à avoir 6 coms juste pour un prologue qui ne révèle absolument rien de l'histoire, qui n'est révélateur de rien du tout et aussi court. Très franchement, je suis comblée. Merci infiniment à tous. Bref ! Dans ce chapitre, on entre encore pas tout à fait dans le vif du sujet, mais on y arrive dès le début du prochain chapitre. Je parlerai de ce que je pense de l'histoire et comment m'est venue cette idée à ce moment-là :). Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais les choses vont commencer à devenir sérieuse dans le prochain chap' :). Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Sinon j'ai envoyé un MP pour répondre aux coms de tous ceux qui étaient inscrits, mais pour ceux qui ne le sont pas, je vais le faire au début de chaque nouveau chapitre :)

**Myst : **Poueeeeeeeeeeeeeeet ! Oui oui, je me souviens très bien de toi ! C'est toi qui a commenté chaque chapitre de ma fiction "Adieu, Fairy Tail", et le seul qui a commenté les tous derniers que je publiais ! Merci encore :). J'ai également lu les coms que tu m'as laissée sur fanfic-fr, j'y répondrai dès que j'aurais le temps ! J'ai d'autres commentaires en retard sur ce site-là (il faut que je m'y mette d'ailleurs) donc ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite tout de suite. Et ce n'est pas grave, du tout pour avoir oublié :p. J'ai bien fait de republier ma fiction ici on dirait ! Du coup j'ai réussi à te rameuter sur fanfic-fr ! D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup d'avoir fait l'effort de commenter là-bas, et ce juste pour me faire plaisir !

**Karyuu : **MA KARYUU T'ABUSE ! xD. Moi qui croyais passer inaperçu des gens qui me suivent sur fanfic-fr... J'ai raté mon coup on dirait xD. Non mais sérieux ! En fait je t'explique : j'ai publié ici pour avoir des avis afin de rendre l'OS final du mieux possible, que je publiera ensuite sur fanfic-fr. J'ai espéré passer inaperçu auprès de mes lecteurs sur fanfic-fr pour que, lorsque je publierai l'OS final, je reçoive tout de même des commentaires :). L'ennui, c'est que si tous mes lecteurs de fanfic-fr commentent ici... Bun ils ne commenteront pas la version finale! Donc voilà :). Mais c'est pas grave, je suis trop contente de te voir, ma très chère karyuu ! Aaaah, tu m'as manqué ces derniers temps ! Toujours aussi overbooké ? On dirait bien :p

Merci pour ton commentaire, en tout cas ! Je suis hyper pressée de savoir ce que tu vas en penser, mais d'un autre côté, je préfère largement attendre que l'OS soit fini avant d'avoir ton avis :). A moins que tu ne mettes que dans les grandes lignes ce qui te plait ou non et que tu commentes quand même ensuite la version finale ! Ça ça serait le rêve ! Donc t'en fais pas si ton com est court, c'est mieux, au contraire ! Et surtout, dis-moi si quelque chose te semble hors de propos ou pas terrible, c'est surtout pour savoir ce qui fait défaut à cette fiction que je la publie par chapitre sur ce site :). Enfin, prend le temps qu'il te faut, si t'es overbookée :). Déjà, le boulot que je t'ai donné avec mes 15 commentaires d'affilés sur ta fic... Je comprends que tu sois un peu... désespérée. Désolé xD.

En tout cas, ravie que cette fiction, pour ce qu'il y en a -_-, te plaise et te donne tant envie de savoir la suite ! Je suis trop contente ! J'ai vraiment sauté de joie quand j'ai vu ton nom ! Et le pire... C'est que je m'y attendais ! Je sourais comme une débile en lisant ton com, et le pire c'est que j'étais dans la rue quand je l'ai lu ! Les gens m'ont regardé bizarre... Mais j'm'en fous ! Ça change pas de d'habitude de toute façon xD.

Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense... Tu es revenue en région parisienne ? Parce que j'attends toujours qu'on se fixe une date, hein ! Raaah j'ai trop hâte tu peux pas savoir ! Mais ne parlons pas de ça ici, tout le monde peut lire :).

Et encore autre chose : je suis absolument désolée de ne pas encore avoir commenté tes trois chapitres sortis dernièrement... En fait, après ces 15 commentaires d'affilé... Je suis un peu raplapla niveau com xD. J'ai même pas répondu aux derniers qu'on m'a envoyé sur fanfic-fr... Faut vraiment que je m'y mette ! Enfin voilà, désolé pour cet abominable retard ! Mais t'inquiète, je compte bien me rattraper !

Voilou ! Merci ma karyuu pour ton comeuuuh ! RAH j'suis trop contente ! Hihihihihihi ! Et pis bon courage pour tout, et à trèèès bientôt ! Je t'adore !

**Syka : **Poueet ! Merci pour ton com ! Ouep, c'est assez flou encore. Mais je pense que la trame principale de l'histoire et de l'intrigue vous plaira ! Enfin j'espère... Mais j'en dis pas trop ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Tailship : **Pouet à toi aussi ! Je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise et que tu apprécies Natsu et Gray ! Moi aussi je les adore, j'adore leur relation, et c'est bien pour ça que j'écris une fiction sur eux. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Deux semaines plus tôt, dans une grotte isolée où règne le silence…_

- Je te dis que c'est par là, t'es bouché en plus d'être sourd ?!

- Et moi je te jure l'inverse ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette mission avec toi ?!

- Parce que t'avais les chocottes de refuser ça à Jii-chan !

- Répète ça pour voir, le chalumeau ?

- Je te dis que t'es un trouillard, frigo en panne !

- Sèche-linge !

- Crétin surgelé !

- Cheminée moisie !

- Pervers !

- Boudin cramé !

- Débile !

- Abruti !

Les deux rivaux poursuivirent sur leur lancée trente bonnes minutes, distribuant insultes évoluées et coups de poing résonnant en échos contre les parois rocheuses de la grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient censés, sous les ordres de Makarov, accomplir une mission difficile qui exigeait l'accouplement de deux qualités majeures : vivacité d'esprit et discrétion. Mais pour le plus grand malheur du maître et de la réussite de cette mission d'importance cruciale, seuls Gray et Natsu étaient disponibles et de force adéquate pour son accomplissement, qui paraissait alors bien compromis. Erza était en mission de rang S, Gildartz parcourait le monde à son aise comme à l'accoutumée, Gajeel en mission avec Jubia, Luxus avec les Raijinshuu et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pu les faire accompagner par Lucy pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans le capharnaüm que les deux imprévisibles mages allaient forcément causer, la jeune fille étant allée se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Résultat : le vieil homme n'avait eu d'autres choix que de les envoyer tous les deux. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Sans aucun doute. Aussi sûrement que les deux amis se disputaient pour des futilités sans se préoccuper du tumulte discordant que leurs hurlements hargneux causaient sur des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

Ils finirent tout de même par interrompre leur dispute malgré l'absence d'une certaine mage rousse pour les remettre à leur place, effondrés par la fatigue et l'engourdissement de leurs muscles trop sollicités par cette simple bagarre futile. Tous deux écroulés sur le dos, haletants et couverts d'hématomes inutiles, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Gray soupira et souffla entre ses dents :

- Sérieux... t'es chiant.

- Pas plus que toi, le glaçon.

Ils se redressèrent, assis en tailleur, et soupirèrent en synchronisation parfaite. Leur regard se croisa un bref instant, et sans même qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte, ils esquissèrent l'ébauche d'un sourire. Gênés par l'étrange complicité qui naissait entre eux, ils détournèrent brusquement les yeux, faussement indignés par la spontanéité de leur réaction respective. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la face devant l'autre ! Natsu se leva le premier, époussetant ses vêtements avec un air exaspéré.

- Pff, si Ji-chan apprend qu'on a foiré la mission parce qu'on a fait trop de bruit, il va nous passer un savon.

- Ouais, finissons-en vite. Rien que de rester seul avec toi me donne la migraine.

- Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît de devoir te supporter ?!

Gray ne releva pas et se contenta de répondre froidement :

- On finit ça vite et on se casse.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ils scrutèrent les lieux d'un regard circulaire, et le problème initial vint de nouveau se confronter à eux. Ils étaient complètement paumés. La grotte était un véritable dédale, et même si Natsu était capable de retrouver la sortie grâce à son odorat surdéveloppé, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où aller. Gray le lui avait d'ailleurs bien assez reproché.

Le mage de glace se résigna. Il était inutile de rejeter la faute sur Natsu, quand bien même cela le démangeait de l'embêter encore sur le sujet et sur bien d'autres. Décidé à se soustraire de la présence jugée horripilante du Dragon Slayer, il proposa :

- Séparons-nous. Si l'un de nous trouve quelque chose d'intéressant, il contacte l'autre avec les sphères de Lacryma qu'on nous a données.

- OK. Faisons ça.

Il sembla réfléchir une seconde, puis adressa à son rival un sourire narquois avant de lui lancer en s'éloignant :

- Le dernier arrivé devra faire tout ce que l'autre veut pendant une semaine !

Il disparut dans la pénombre du labyrinthe. Gray eut à peine le temps de lui rétorquer une réplique acerbe avant de le perdre de vue :

- Tu vas perdre !

Et il s'élança à son tour dans la direction opposée, déterminé à ne perdre face à son imbécile de rival pour rien au monde. Plus qu'un simple concours de force entre eux, ce genre de défi leur permettait d'avancer sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, de mettre l'inquiétude de côté pour ne laisser que la détermination à battre l'autre à plate couture et de prouver qui était le plus fort. Ce trait de caractère purement masculin et enfantin régissait la relation des deux rivaux, qui ne se privaient pas de prouver à l'autre, ainsi qu'à eux-mêmes, qu'ils se détestaient et se méprisaient du plus profond de leur âme. Ce qui leur permettait de voiler leurs véritables sentiments en toutes circonstances, de ne jamais révéler l'estime et la reconnaissance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Autant ingurgiter une crotte d'oiseau plutôt que de montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once de l'amitié et le respect qu'ils se portaient. Alors ils cachaient tout cela derrière ce mur d'indifférence qui faisait d'eux les plus amis de tous les rivaux. Malgré leurs différences et leurs différends, ils se ressemblaient en beaucoup de points. Même s'ils refusaient de l'admettre. Et Gray, dans son ego, ne serait sûrement pas le premier à le reconnaître.

Il courut à travers le dédale sans s'arrêter, bien qu'il fût forcé de ralentir l'allure au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la caverne, l'obscurité ambiante se faisant de plus en plus opaque et oppressante. Le cœur battant pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui-même, il finit par interrompre sa course lorsqu'il parvint à une intersection. Il pensa furtivement à Natsu, un peu inquiet. Se séparer n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, en fin de compte. Sans compter qu'il avait ainsi perdu le GPS qui le guiderait jusqu'à la sortie en cas de problème. Il choisit une direction au hasard et s'y engouffra, les sens en alerte. Jusqu'à ce que la sphère Lacryma ne s'illumine dans sa poche. Il s'en empara et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Natsu s'en élever.

- Gray, Ramène-toi !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Arrête de causer et dépêche-toi ! De là où t'es, tu continues droit vers le Nord. Et grouille !

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il courut dans la direction indiquée en s'aidant de sa boussole, qu'il se félicita d'avoir emmené, intrigué par ce qu'avait bien pu découvrir Natsu. Plus qu'intrigué, il était surtout inquiet. Il se serait attendu à un sarcastique "J'ai gagné !" de sa part mais il s'en était abstenu. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Le couloir qu'il empruntait déboucha rapidement sur une gigantesque pièce, à l'entrée de laquelle il dut s'arrêter pour se protéger les yeux de l'intense lumière qui l'emplissait. Elle s'éteignit au bout de quelques secondes, permettant au mage de glace d'y voir clair. Son cœur fit un bond monstrueux dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il découvrit Natsu étalé par terre au milieu de la pièce, au pied d'un piédestal en verre sur lequel reposait une sorte de poignée de cristal.

- Natsu !

Il accourut dans sa direction et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte de la réalité. Natsu avait perdu connaissance.

- Et merde !

Il posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua de toutes ses forces, sans succès.

- Réveille-toi, crétin ! C'est pas le moment de dormir !

En vain. Comme il ne se réveillait pas, Gray reporta son attention sur l'étrange objet et se redressa. C'était une sorte de tige pas plus longue qu'une fourchette, faite d'une matière semblable au cristal, aux extrémités ornés de dorures et de symboles magiques complexes fourmillant de reflets pourpre et indigo. De l'ustensile se dégageait une pression sibylline intense, gorgée d'une magie que Gray identifia aussitôt comme étant profondément noire. Il comprit instantanément que se trouvait devait lui le but de leur mission. Makarov avait eu raison de se méfier : la magie noire que le maître avait détectée provenait de cet objet, Gray le réalisa bien assez tôt. Il hésita un instant puis tendit la main. A peine ses doigts eurent-ils effleurés sa surface que la lumière qui l'avait aveuglé quelques minutes auparavant se déploya à nouveau, comme si l'objet, doté de conscience, avait enclenché un ultime reflex défensif. Le mage de glace rompit le contact, et la lumière s'évanouit. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, et le même phénomène se reproduisit à chaque contact de ses doigts sur la surface lisse de l'appareil. Mais contrairement à Natsu, jamais Gray ne subit les conséquences de son acte. Il hocha la tête, incapable de comprendre comment cette étrange chose pouvait fonctionner. Son attention dériva à nouveau sur Natsu lorsqu'un grognement douloureux franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, et il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Natsu ! Bon sang mais tu crois vraiment que c'était le moment de piquer un somme ?!

- Ta gueule, Gray…

Le mage de feu se redressa avec une grimace, une main plaqué contre son crâne douloureux. Soulagé mais suspicieux, Gray s'enquit de s'informer :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il en se relevant. Je t'ai appelé et après y'a eu cette lumière. Et c'est tout.

Gray fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Apparemment, l'objet avait réagi à la présence de Natsu, mais pas à la sienne. Son regard dévia dans sa direction et il demanda sans grande conviction :

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Aucune idée. Mais c'est ce machin qui a causé tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est sûrement la magie noire dont parlait Jii-chan, non ?

- C'est même certain. Mais il y a un problème : je ne peux pas le toucher. Et on ne peut pas le laisser là. Je sais pas ce que c'est exactement, mais ce serait mauvais que ce bidule tombe entre des mauvaises mains. Il faut qu'on le ramène au maître. Essaie de le prendre, toi.

- Euh… OK.

Le Dragon Slayer s'en approcha, un peu anxieux. Il avança une main et s'empara de l'objet, qui ne broncha pas. Surpris par son absence de réaction quelle qu'elle soit, il hocha la tête avec un air idiot. Il ne comprenait absolument rien. Et il n'était pas le seul. Les hypothèses de Gray se vérifiaient cependant : cette poignée et Natsu avaient un lien particulier. Mais il n'avait aucune idée duquel. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Donne-le-moi, pour voir ?

Natsu s'exécuta, presque soulagé de se débarrasser de l'engin, qui lui donnait une horripilante sensation de mal-être. Gray s'en empara délicatement, s'attendant au pire. De nouveau, une lumière aveuglante auréola la tige de cristal, s'étendit jusqu'à la main des deux rivaux qui l'empoignaient encore puis enveloppa leur corps tout entier. Dans un réflexe purement défensif, Gray voulut le lâcher mais n'y parvint pas, son corps refusant totalement de bouger. Il lança un regard paniqué à Natsu, qui semblait dans le même état que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. La lueur émise par l'objet s'estompa brusquement, emportant avec elle la conscience des deux mages. Ils s'effondrèrent, perdant tous deux connaissance.

* * *

Et voilà, premier chapitre ! Comme je le disais tantôt, il ne se passe pas encore grand-chose. L'intrigue est loin d'être encore révélée, mais je pense que ça vous plaira, quand bien même le sujet a déjà été traité plusieurs fois dans diverses autres fictions. Mais je n'en dis pas trop maintenant, on verra ça dans le chapitre 2 ! Sur ce, à vos claviers, comme d'habitude !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Mot de l'auteur : **Re-pouet ! Et ouais, je publie déjà le chapitre 2, vu le nombre de commentaires que j'ai eu ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, j'espère que vous continuerez de le faire ! Et pour ceux qui lisent et que je ne connais pas, lâchez un tit com, s'il vous plait, même court :). Alors, ce chapitre... On découvre enfin où je voulais en venir. J'ai plein de choses à vous dire concernant ça, mais j'attendrais la fin du chapitre. On se voit en bas ! Mais avant, réponse aux coms !

**Waza : **Evidemment que je me souviens ! Quelle question ! Comment vas-tu, depuis le temps ! Raaah je suis trop contente ! Vraiment, j'ai sauté de joie en voyant ton pseudo ! Contente de voir que tu n'es pas morte xD. Et très franchement, j'ai pas vraiment de quoi te blâmer pour ton absence, ayant moi-même fait une pause de plus de huit mois sans donner aucune nouvelle... Donc t'as rien à ne te faire excuser ! L'important c'est que tu sois là maintenant ! Ah oui, je me souviens de ce bug "SPAM INTERDIT" tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir eu... Mais il fallait que ça tombe pile poil pour mon retour ! Mais bon c'est comme ça...

Et ouais, je me suis lancée dans une fiction sur Natsu et Gray ! J'adore tellement leur relation, que quand j'ai eu cette idée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire ! Mais je peux pas en dire trop. De toute façon, c'est dans ce chapitre que tu le sauras ! Moi, faire la gueule ? C'est mal me connaître ! Je suis incapable de "faire la gueule" plus de deux minutes à quelqu'un... xD. Donc non, t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, mais alors pas du tout !

Sinon, pour changer, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise et que certains passages t'ait fait rire :). Je dois avouer que le coup de la crotte d'oiseau était pas mal :). Et puis cette phrase reflète très bien leur relation : j'apprécie l'autre mais plutôt crever que de le montrer. Et je dois avouer aussi que imaginer ces deux cons bouffer de la merde d'oiseau à de quoi faire rire... :p

Bref je suis EXTRÊMEMENT contente de te revoir ! Merci beaucoup pour ton com, il me fait chaud au cœur !

**Myst : **C'est gentil, merci ! Vraiment, je suis ravie que tu ais fait l'effort de venir commenter sur fanfic-fr ! Hihihi. Et puis pour ce chapitre... Ravie également qu'il t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi ! Et pour tes questions, une partie des réponses se trouvent juste un peu plus bas :)

**Guest (allias Karyuu xD) **: Pouet ma karyuu ! T'inquiète, j'avais deviné que c'était toi... Y'a pas à tergiverser longtemps : un YOOOOOOOOOO de trois mètres le long suivi d'un "Gzou-sama", qui ça pouvait être d'autre, hein ?! :p. Haha, c'est dur ce commenter juste dans les grandes lignes, hein ? Moi, perso, je serai incapable de le faire... Chapeau ! Même si ton com est quand même foutrement long :p.

Le boudin cramé ! XD J'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant ! Je cherchais des insultes qui changent un peu, et quand j'ai trouvé ça... J'ai pas résisté ! Mais bref, passons aux choses qui t'ont travaillés, on y va ! Alors oui, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Mais je m'explique : C'est vrai que, si on ne connaissait rien de la relation Natsu/Gray et que rien dans le manga ne pouvait nous aiguiller sur leurs véritables sentiments, je serais allée beaucoup trop vite. Mais compte tenu de ce que l'on sait déjà, je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas et je ne suis pas spécialement d'accord avec toi. Je ne reprends pas leur relation depuis le début, mais bel et bien à partir de ce qu'on sait déjà. Et tu verras que ça ne m'empêchera pas du tout de faire évoluer encore leur relation. Tu verras d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre pourquoi je dis ça. La finalité de l'histoire, ça ne va pas être de prouver qu'il tienne l'un à l'autre. Ça, ce n'est que le début. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, ou pas du tout ? :)

Voilà pour ça ! Et merci pour ta relève des fautes, je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas relue... J'ai tout corrigé, merci d'avoir pris le temps de relever :). Mais ça doit être plus facile qu'avec mes autres fictions, hein ? Les chapitres étant incroyablement plus court... :p.

Ah mais non, je serai ravie de te voir commenter à chaque chapitre ! Mais c'est vrai que je préférerais que tu n'en dises pas trop et que tu gardes beaucoup de "critiques" en réserve pour quand je le publierai sur fanfic-fr ! Et c'est ce que tu comptes faire, alors tant mieux ! C'est parfait comme ça :).

Réponse au PS : On en parlera par mail, oui :). Mais tu m'avais dit Avril ! Snif je suis triste, je vais encore devoir attendre ! :). Mais tant que j'ai la certitude que je te verrait, ça me va ! J'ai trop hâte !

Voilou pour tout ça ! Je t'adore, ma Karyuu ! :)

**Tailship : **Tu as hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer ? Et bah je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne lecture, alors ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour ton com et tes encouragements !

**Syka : **A peu près la même réponse que Tailship ! Le truc je prépare, hein ? Tout est plus bas ! Je suis pressée de savoir si tu vas aimer !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sa conscience émergea lentement, le tirant peu à peu de l'enveloppe chaleureuse du sommeil. Les sensations revinrent doucement, une à une, embaumant son corps entier d'une chaleur si brûlante que son esprit en fut douloureusement embrouillé. Il avait chaud, horriblement chaud. Comme si du magma en fusion pulsait dans ses veines et ses organes, réveillant brutalement, l'un après l'autre, ses sens endormis. L'esprit ailleurs, encore anesthésié par sa longue inertie, il se redressa sur un coude, fixant aveuglément le mur en face de lui. Une petite voix fluette cueillit cependant son attention, l'extirpant de son état semi-comateux.

- T'es enfin réveillé !

Il tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix, sans pour autant prendre conscience de son environnement ni se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, les mots avaient hurlé à l'intérieur de son crâne, comme amplifiés au centuple, l'assourdissant presque. Il mit cela sur le compte de son état encore instable, et se concentra plutôt sur son interlocuteur qui le fixait avec soulagement.

- H… Happy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

La mine surprise de l'exceed dissuada le jeune homme d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur sa présence. Il avait bien le droit d'être là, après tout. Il devrait même sans doute le remercier de s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il se contenta de répondre, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Laisse-tomber. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On vous a retrouvé tous les deux, inconscients, et comme vous n'aviez rien, on vous a ramené chez vous en attendant que vous vous réveilliez. Tu te souviens de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Y'avait un objet bizarre, on l'a touché et…

- Tu parles de l'espèce de tige en cristal ? On l'a ramassée et donnée au maître.

- Il sait ce que c'est ?

- Non. Levy et Lucy font des recherches dessus, mais pour le moment, on ne sait rien de plus.

- Je vois…

Il retira la couverture qui le recouvrait dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de la chaleur oppressante qui engourdissait son esprit et son corps et s'assit sur le lit sans quitter des yeux le chaton, qui le regarda faire. Il pressa sa tempe de sa main avec une grimace.

- Happy, t'as allumé le chauffage ou quoi ? On crève de chaud ici.

- Quel chauffage ? Tu dis des choses bizarres, Natsu.

- Natsu ?!

Se désintéressant de l'exceed, il posa un regard presque paniqué sur l'environnement qui l'entourait et remarqua enfin le détail non négligeable qui expliquait ce qui était en train de lui arriver. L'endroit grouillait de saletés et d'objets dégoûtants qui jonchaient le sol, d'épaisses couches de crasse criblaient les murs çà et là, et, éclairée par de simples bougies odorantes, la pièce s'illuminait d'une lueur agréable de douceur et de légèreté. Malgré le désordre, en faisant abstraction de l'accablante chaleur qui continuait de meurtrir sa conscience et ses sens, il s'y sentait étrangement bien. Le lieu était rassurant, protecteur, chaleureux. Mais il ne s'y sentait pas chez lui. Ce n'était pas sa maison, Gray le réalisa malgré l'état déplorable de son sens logique. Son logis à lui était froid, insipide, impersonnel et rigide, dépourvu de la moindre source de douceur ou d'originalité. Les murs y étaient d'une blancheur glaciale, relative à la rigidité et la froideur de son caractère. La maison de Natsu lui paraissait alors envieusement agréable et chaude. Car c'était là qu'il avait atterri, ce qui l'interpella aussitôt. Sans compter le nom dont Happy s'était servi pour le qualifier, interrompant brutalement le tourbillon de confusion dans lequel il se trouvait balloté depuis son réveil.

Il se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain non sans trébucher sur quelques casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine pour se planter devant le miroir. Il faillit tomber à la renverse en apercevant une tignasse rose et le visage qui l'horripilait tant s'y refléter, et, dans un geste instinctif, ses doigts effleurèrent les traits de son rival de toujours, comme hypnotisé par l'image que le miroir s'obstinait à lui renvoyer. Les rouages de la réalité s'intercalèrent alors parfaitement dans son esprit, et il poussa un cri horrifié qui résonna dans toute la maison. Il déboula dans le salon où Happy, alerté par le hurlement paniqué de son compagnon, se dirigeait vers lui, ailes déployées. Il s'arrêta en l'apercevant revenir et s'empressa de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Natsu ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Gray conserva le silence, ne sachant quoi dire. C'était un cauchemar, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Après avoir été obligé de l'accompagner pour une mission, voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans son corps ! Ils avaient un problème. Un très gros problème. La raison pour laquelle il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur était maintenant limpide, mais il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Vivre dans le corps d'un homme qu'on est censé détester était étrange, déstabilisant. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par devenir fou, comme si, tout en restant parfaitement conscient des réalités, l'essence même de Natsu se trouvait toujours là, lui dictant contre sa volonté la manière dont il devait agir. Comme s'il partageait ce corps avec lui, alors que l'esprit de son rival était éteint. Il ne supporterait pas cette situation bien longtemps. Ces sensations étaient trop douloureuses pour lui, et rester ainsi lui faisait peur. Mais il devait avant tout mettre au clair tous les points de sa situation. A commencer par savoir si, à l'instar de ce qui lui arrivait, l'esprit de Natsu se trouvait dans son propre corps comme il était dans le sien. Avant tout cela éclairci, la guilde ne devait rien savoir.

- Natsu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as l'air bizarre !

- J… Il faut que j'aille voir Nat… euh… Gray ! Reste ici !

Il courut jusqu'à la sortie sous le regard suspicieux et curieux de Happy, qui l'interpella avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Hé, Natsu ! Il va bien, t'inquiète pas ! Tu devrais te reposer, plutôt. T'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

Gray se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, surpris. Il lui devait une réponse, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devrait dire. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était dans le corps de Natsu, et que Happy ne savait pas que son esprit en avait pris possession. Agir comme l'aurait fait Natsu l'horripilait un peu et le gênait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Comment aurait-il réagi face à cette situation ? La réponse s'imposa pour lui d'elle-même, sans savoir qu'il était très loin de la réalité.

- Comme si je m'inquiétais pour cet abruti !

- Natsu… T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Bah… oui. Pourquoi ?

- Y'a personne d'autres que toi et moi, tu sais. C'est pas la peine de sortir tes phrases toutes faites comme si on était à la guilde. Si tu t'inquiètes pour Gray, tu peux me le dire, comme d'habitude.

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée. Il arrivait vraiment à son rival de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Happy semblait le croire, dans tous les cas. Et connaissant la complicité certaine entre l'exceed et Natsu, il était forcé de le croire également, même si cela lui était troublant. Mais malgré le lien puissant qui les unissait, il avait du mal à imaginer Natsu se confier à quelqu'un et ainsi partager les sentiments qu'il ne montrait jamais. Et pourtant, il semblait que cela fût le cas. Alors comme ça, Happy était le seul avec qui Natsu partageait tout ? L'exceed était au courant de tout ce qui le concernait ? Il devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé en profiter pour en savoir plus, mais l'heure n'était pas à ces futilités. Il se contenta d'un maigre « désolé » avant de sortir, mettant ainsi fin à cette oppressante situation. Agir comme Natsu se révélait bien plus compliqué que prévu. Il semblait qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il s'était plu à le croire.

Il déambula dans les rues de Magnolia, à cette saison couverte d'une chatoyante couche de verdure et parsemée d'arbres fleuris dans les ramures et sur les branches desquels couraient de multiples petits animaux bavards. Ignorant les salutations enjouées de certains passants qu'il ne connaissait même pas, il se dirigea vers son propre appartement, situé à l'extrémité Nord de la ville. Heureusement, il y parvint sans incident notable ni rencontrer quiconque de la guilde. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se planta devant la porte d'entrée, aux aguets. Il tendit l'oreille avant de toquer mais pas le moindre son ne lui parvint. Il allait signaler sa présence lorsqu'un cri résonna à l'intérieur, qu'il identifia aussitôt comme étant sa propre voix. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il arma son pied qu'il abattit sur la porte, avec une telle force qu'elle s'enfonça dans le mur situé en face. D'abord surpris par la force qu'il avait mise dans son acte, il reprit aussitôt conscience des réalités et se rua à l'intérieur, déboulant dans la salle de bain. Il percuta Natsu qui sortait de plein fouet et se retrouva les fesses par terre, étourdi par le choc. Le Dragon Slayer resta assis alors qu'il contemplait son propre corps, l'air totalement ailleurs, tandis que Gray se relevait en pestant :

- Putain, mais fais gaffe, bon sang !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Natsu ne répondit pas à la provocation de son rival, encore sous le choc. Gray dans son corps, et lui dans le sien. Un cauchemar, sans aucun doute. Il en avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Il ouvrit exagérément les yeux dans l'espoir de se réveiller de cet horrible rêve, se répétant sans cesse qu'il devait en sortir, mais rien n'y fit. Il se voyait toujours, avec l'expression caractéristique du mage de glace. Il avait encore froid, se sentait toujours aussi mal et perdu. Depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, son corps d'habitude si souple et à l'écoute de ses émotions se mouvait de manière rigide, presque automatique. Malgré les sentiments qui bouillaient en lui, son corps n'y réagissait pas, comme si, instinctivement, il tentait de s'en protéger. Alors que d'ordinaire, il les écoutait et bougeait en corrélation, en harmonie avec eux, sans qu'il n'ait vraiment besoin de le commander. Igneel le lui avait dit : sa magie de Dragon Slayer, au début à l'écoute de personne et n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, ne faisait qu'un avec ce corps. Et c'était à son esprit, qu'il avait appris à forger au fur et à mesure des entrainements, de se renforcer pour être capable de contrôler ses émotions, et par leur intermédiaire de contrôler cette magie et ce corps si étroitement lié l'un à l'autre. Ainsi domptée, sa magie, profondément sensible à ses émotions tel un être vivant à part entière, se propageait dans tout son corps, insufflant sa terrible puissance dans tout son être pour lui ordonner d'agir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais maintenant, il ne sentait plus rien de tel. Et il ne saurait même pas dire s'il s'en sentait mieux ou pas. La sensation était étrange, presque horripilante, mais tout aussi reposante. Il ne ressentait plus cet incontrôlable besoin d'asservir ses émotions et sa magie à sa volonté pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, car ce corps s'en protégeait instinctivement, sans qu'il n'ait quoi que ce soit à faire pour cela. La différence était flagrante et déstabilisante pour lui : son corps ne faisait qu'un avec ses émotions, les apprivoisait pour mieux les dompter ; celui de Gray s'en protégeait et les enfermait à double tour derrière une épaisse couche de glace, les rendant inaccessibles. Il se sentait mal de ne pas y avoir accès, mais terriblement apaisé de ne plus être obligé de puiser dans son énergie et sa volonté pour les empêcher de prendre trop d'ampleur. Le plus frustrant étant qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur elles : terrées au plus profond de son âme, elles demeuraient hors de sa portée. Il consommait alors bien trop d'énergie à cause de ce réflexe pour lui instinctif de vouloir les modeler à sa guise. Comme un courant d'air insaisissable qu'il tentait vainement de s'emparer, l'épuisant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses infructueuses tentatives.

Gray sembla déceler son désordre émotionnel car son expression agacée se mua en compassion, bien que mesurée. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, car même si la sensation était différente, il en était aussi perdu et épuisé que lui. Mais à l'inverse de Natsu, cette agitation émotionnelle qui le plongeait peu à peu dans une folie sourde n'avait rien d'apaisant ou de salvateur. Ses émotions n'étaient pas partagées : il se sentait mal, et rien d'autre. Être Natsu était terriblement fatigant, presque douloureux. Étrangement, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir son rival comme jamais il ne l'avait connu auparavant. Dans d'autres circonstances, si cette situation ne lui était pas si douloureuse, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de se dépêtrer de cette désagréable et déstabilisante situation.

Les deux rivaux se contemplèrent d'abord dans le blanc des yeux, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées intimes, se débattant comme ils le pouvaient contre les sensations qui fourmillaient en eux. Puis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se pointèrent du doigt avec un cri affolé, prenant soudain conscience de ce qui leur arrivait, aussi improbable cela pouvait-il être.

- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans **mon **corps, le glaçon !

- J'aimerais bien le savoir ! Putain j'avais bien besoin de ça, en ce moment ! C'est la honte du siècle ! Comment ça a pu arriver ?!

- Comme si je le savais ! Fais quelque chose ! Hors de question que…

Il fut interrompu par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, obligeant les deux rivaux à remettre leur discussion musclée à plus tard. Aussi paniqué l'un que l'autre, ils se jaugèrent du regard dans le silence le plus complet, comme s'ils cherchaient dans les yeux de l'autre une solution à l'envenimement certain de leur situation. Situation qui s'avéra même critique lorsqu'une petite voix féminine s'éleva non loin d'eux :

- Gray-san ? Tu es réveillé ? Je peux entrer ?

* * *

Et voilà voilà ! Maintenant, vous savez où je voulais en venir, et je vais pouvoir en parler, yeaaah ! Alors déjà : je sais pertinemment que ce sujet a déjà été traité plusieurs fois dans diverses fictions, et c'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai voulu en faire une qui traitait de ce sujet. En fait, j'ai dernièrement lu une fiction qui traitait justement d'un échange de corps (enfin lu, commencé à lire... j'ai arrêté au bout de deux secondes) qui m'a extrêmement déçue. J'aime pas du tout toutes les fictions qui parlent d'échange de corps par deux protagonistes alors qu'il y a pleiiiin de choses à explorer, à faire et à décrire pour ce type de sujet. Résultat, j'ai voulu en faire une moi-même ! La plupart de ces fictions ne font qu'effleurer tout ce que l'on peut faire avec une telle situation, en n'émergeant que la partie "nian nian" et "romance". J'ai voulu, à travers cette fiction, montrer comment moi je voyais les choses. En général, c'est : truc et bidule change de corps, mais damned, ils doivent prendre une douche et voir le corps de l'autre ! Mais c'est bandant ça ! Comment vont-il faire ? Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Moi je vois, à travers ce sujet, un moyen de permettre à chaque personnage de savoir ce que l'autre vit au quotidien, d'en apprendre plus sur ses ténèbres, ses pensées... sa vie quoi. De savoir ce que c'est "être l'autre". Et d'ainsi rapprocher les deux personnages en question. Voilà, j'ai tout dit !

J'espère que ça vous plait, quand bien même on a déjà vu ce genre de choses dans d'autres fictions et que la mienne, n'est donc pas très "originale". Mais comme expliqué, j'ai vraiment voulu la faire quand même :). Pour montrer ce que j'en pense. Et même, de toute façon, j'adore Natsu et Gray et j'avais envie de faire une fiction qui traite de leur relation. Alors du coup, pourquoi pas combiner les deux dans un ? :p

Allez je vous laisse, j'ai fini de blablater ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! A bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Mot de l'auteur : **Pouet à tous ! Et me voilà encore pour un chapitre ! Si je publie aussi vite, c'est grâce à vous ! Tous ces commentaires me comblent de joie ! Et puis comme j'ai pris une avance non négligeable dans la fiction, et qu'il reste encore beaucoup de chapitres à publier avant d'arriver là où je me suis arrêtée dans l'écriture, et que je peux me permettre de publier vite. Mais quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre, ou plutôt le prologue, je ne pensais pas du tout avoir tant de coms et donc aller vite dans la publication de chaque chapitre. C'est quand même plus agréable pour vous, nan, de ne pas devoir attendre des mois pour avoir une suite ! Bon faut dire aussi que les chapitres sont courts alors qu'habituellement, je fais des chapitres de 10 000 mots minimum... Donc ça va carrément plus vite ! Enfin voilà, merci à ceux qui ont commenté, et pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à le faire ! J'entame la réponse aux coms maintenant, c'est parti !

**Solarium **: Un nouveau lecteur qui pointe le bout de son pitit nez ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de le faire, et pour tes encouragements ! Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise, quand bien même d'autres l'ont eu avant moi, et que tu attends une suite ! Et bah, justement, là voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien la continuer. Comme dit plus haut, une bonne partie est déjà écrite.

**Karyuu Guest **: Pouet ma Karyuu ! Dis-moi ma chère, ton pseudo, c'est encore un bug où c'est toi qui as mis ça xD. En tout cas, ça m'a fait bien rire :p. Y'a que toi pour arriver à faire buguer des trucs inbugables ! :p. Rahlalalalala...

Et ouaaaais ! C'est çaaaa ! Natsu se retrouve dans le corps de Gray et Gray dans celui de Natsu... Je crois que ça, ça va créer un tsunami encore plus puissant que celui qu'il y aura le jour de notre rencontre xD. Les pauvres... Franchement, je m'éclate à l'écrire, cette fiction. Haha ça ne m'étonne pas que tu y ais pensé :). Y'en a quelques-unes sur fanfic-fr qui parlent de ça, mais je ne me souviens pas en avoir vu beaucoup sur . Bref, tu y as pensé, et c'était ça ! Bravo, tu as gagné une encyclopédie Larousse ! :p

Ouais, je pensais bien que tu saurais ce que je voulais dire... Je vais pas me répéter mais... C'est toujours comme ça : Lucy et Natsu changent de corps, mais Natsu va devoir prendre une douche et comme il est con (ils le font en général encore plus con qu'il ne l'est vraiment) il ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça veut dire ! Damned... Mais que va-t-il se passer ?! T_T. Enfin bref, tu vois le style... J'ai pas mal hésité entre faire ça à Lucy et Natsu ou Natsu et Gray. Finalement mon choix s'est porté sur le deuxième. En fait, je crois que j'affectionne encore plus la relation Gray/Natsu que la relation Natsu/Lucy (même si j'aime bien cette dernière quand même), parce qu'après être tombée sur d'innombrables "torchons' concernant ce "couple" (que je hais ce mot) que je n'ai même plus envie d'en parler... Alors que Natsu/Gray, y'en a pas beaucoup ! En fait, je préfère largement le yaoi (même je n'aime pas en faire) au fiction romance de couples basiques. Peut-être parce qu'un amour entre Natsu et Gray est tellement improbable que ça ne me choque pas tant que ça. J'sais pas. Si les fictions nian nian sur Natsu et Lucy me dérange, les quelques fictions yaoi sur Natsu et Gray ne me dérange pas. Va savoir...

Haha je comprends ton envie de développer ! Je sais pas comment tu fais ! Moi je serais incapable de me retenir, bravo ! :). Merci de faire cet effort :). Et puis merci pour ton com, ma Karyuu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira (j'ai pas trop de souci à me faire, je crois :p).

Et pour répondre à ton PS : Quand je l'ai lu, j'ai gueulé "Quoi ?!". Je savais pas, au moment où j'ai lu ton com ! Et moi qui actualisait la page toutes les cinq secondes pour voir quand il allait sortir... J'auras pu attendre longtemps ! Raaah je suis deeeeg ! D'ailleurs faut qu'on en parle, de ces deux derniers scans ! On verra ça par mail, hein :p

Allez je te laisse ! Merci encore ma chère, je t'adoreuuuh ! :p

**Syka : **Et oui c'était ça ! Contente que mon idée te plaise et que tu comprennes où je voulais en venir... La suite.. plus bas ! :) Merci beaucoup de commenter chaque chapitre, je suis comblée

**Grom : **Ravie que que mon écriture te plaise ! Rahlalala la façon dont tu as dit ça, avec tant de sérieux... Je suis vramient comblée ! Mon écriture, c'est vraiment ce que je soigne le plus, je ne supporte pas de mettre un chapitre bâclé. Sinon pour répondre à tes questions, au risque de te décevoir : non, ce ne sera pas du yaoi. Pas que je n'aime pas, mais je préfère quelque chose de réaliste, qui pourrait réellement se produire dans le manga. Ou du moins en partie. Parce que je doute que Mashima développe autant leur relation, même quand on approchera de la fin. Voilà ! Merci pour ton com, et j'espère que ma réponse ne te déçois pas trop :).

**Myst : **Poueteuh ! Haha oui ! De toute façon, même si le sujet a déjà été abordée, chaque personne a une écriture différente, qui font d'un même sujet quelque chose de différent. L'intrigue ne va pas être aussi tordu que mon autre fiction, mais elle va quand même avoir sa dose :p. Voilou :). La suite, maintenant ! :p

**Tailship : **Ouais, comme tu dis ! Et c'est assez compliqué à écrire, aussi. Pour bien vous faire comprendre ce que je veux dire tout en conservant une écriture romanesque... C'est pas facile, mais j'y arrive bien mieux que ce que je pensais ! Quand à la réaction de la guilde... tu verras !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_- Gray-san ? Tu es réveillé ? Je peux entrer ?_

Wendy. Elle venait sans doute voir comment Gray, ou plutôt Natsu, se portait et le soigner le cas échéant. Les deux mages ne surent quoi faire, vaincus par la panique qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Et dans ce genre de situation, il ne valait mieux pas compter sur Natsu pour y trouver une solution sensée et logique. Gray fut donc le premier à réagir en relevant Natsu pour le pousser vers la porte d'entrée.

- Vas-y ! Lui chuchota-t-il. Et ne fais rien de débile ! Rappelle-toi que tu es moi, surtout, et ne fais pas de conneries ! Je vais me cacher. Grouille !

- Pas question que je me fasse passer pour toi !

- Y'a pas d'autres solutions ! A moins que tu veuilles que tout le monde sache qu'on a malencontreusement changé de corps et qu'ils se foutent de notre gueule ?

Il marquait un point. Il s'imaginait déjà les moqueries que la guilde s'empresserait de leur adresser si elle découvrait que les plus imprévisibles des rivaux avaient échangé de corps. Soupirant et légèrement anxieux, Natsu se laissa pousser hors de la salle de bain, prenant l'air le plus décontracté et indifférent possible. La petite voix de Wendy s'éleva de nouveau tandis qu'il sortait, lui prouvant qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus faire marche arrière.

- Gray-san, tu es réveillé ! C'est toi qui as cassé la porte ?

- Euh… _Quel crétin ce Gray ! Pourquoi il a défoncé la porte en plus ! Je dois dire quoi, moi maintenant ?! _Oui. Je… je me suis un peu énervé.

Malgré son ouïe à présent ordinaire, il crut entendre distinctement le soupir d'exaspération de Gray suite à sa réponse. Ou plutôt, il l'imaginait avec une netteté ahurissante. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? S'il ne voulait pas avouer la présence de son corps, et donc de celle de Gray, il n'y avait pas d'autres réponses possibles. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, ses réflexions et ses efforts se concentrant surtout sur la manière dont il devait agir et réagir, de faire en sorte que la fillette croie avec certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de Gray devant elle. Il n'était pas habitué à être froid et distant comme l'était le mage de glace, et il avait dû se faire violence pour résister à son implacable réflexe de distribuer des sourires à tout va. Jouer le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout lorsque l'on connaît cette personne, n'était pas du tout aisé pour lui. Il devait faire attention au moindre de ses gestes, de sa manière de parler au simple haussement de ses sourcils. Se faire passer pour Gray allait être compliqué. Très compliqué.

Wendy hocha imperceptiblement la tête, s'autorisant un regard à Charuru qui l'accompagnait. La chatte haussa les épaules avec un air consterné, maintenant plus le moins du monde surprise par l'attitude excessive des mages de Fairy Tail. La jeune fille ébaucha un sourire innocent avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à Natsu, qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas faire de bourde en souriant à son tour. Son expression resta fermée à la plus grande surprise de Gray qui observait la scène, le félicitant intérieurement pour l'incroyable contrôle de lui-même dont il faisait preuve. S'il continuait ainsi, Wendy ne remarquerait rien du subterfuge. Il poussa un soupir soulagé par la performance de son rival, puis porta aussitôt une main à sa bouche, se rappelant qu'étant une Dragon Slayer, Wendy pouvait sûrement l'entendre. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa une chose importante. Etant lui-même dans le corps de Natsu, ses sens devaient être plus affutés que d'ordinaire, conformément au fait que le jeune homme était aussi un Dragon Slayer. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il entendait parfois la respiration des autres, les battements de leur cœur et même le plus discret des chuchotements. Que toutes les voix qu'il avait entendues depuis l'incident, de Happy à Wendy, lui paraissaient désagréablement assourdissantes. Même la sienne, qui était à présent celle de Natsu, lui semblait horriblement sonore et aiguë. Ce qui était en soi très dérangeant.

Il porta une main à son oreille, et tenta de contrôler son ouïe à présent surdéveloppée, sans succès. Il pesta intérieurement, tout en se demandant si Natsu entendait toujours tout de façon aussi désagréable, ou s'il avait appris, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à dompter les ondes sonores à sa guise pour ne conserver que celles qu'il souhaitait entendre. Si c'était le cas, il aurait beaucoup aimé savoir comment. Entendre de cette manière lui était insupportable, presque douloureux. Il se surprit même à espérer que Natsu ne vive pas cela au quotidien. Il avait du mal à imaginer quiconque vivre avec de telles dissonances auditives. Sauf s'il y avait un moyen de contrôler ce flux sonore. Dans tous les cas, jamais il n'avait eu plus envie d'être dans son corps à lui. Il ne supporterait pas bien longtemps de vivre dans ce corps si étrange et pénible.

Il dut se concentrer sur l'instant présent lorsqu'il entendit, avec encore plus de force qu'à l'accoutumée, Wendy et Charuru prendre congé de Natsu. Ce dernier attendit qu'elles soient hors de vue et alla ramasser la porte écrasée par terre pour la remettre maladroitement sur ses gonds et la refermer. Lorsque ce fut fait, il fit un simple signe de main à Gray pour l'inviter à sortir de sous le lit. Le mage de glace s'exécuta, et, après avoir négligemment épousseté ses vêtements, adressa un regard entendu à son rival qui le lui rendit. Tout se passait bien pour le moment, mais les événements allaient forcément finir par dégénérer s'ils ne faisaient rien. Ils devaient trouver une solution au plus vite ou ils donnaient peu cher de leur peau. Il était impensable qu'ils partent en mission dans cet état. Ainsi privés de leur magie respective et affublés de celle d'un autre qu'ils étaient incapables de contrôler ou d'utiliser, les deux mages devenaient alors aussi faibles qu'un nouveau-né, hormis la puissance brute de leurs muscles. Sans compter les désagréments que causait le fait d'être dans un corps qui n'était pas le leur. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser : avant qu'un accident malencontreux ne survienne, ils devaient trouver le moyen de conjurer l'exécrable sortilège dont l'objet qu'ils avaient trouvé les avait gratifiés.

Avec un calme qui lui était inhabituel, Natsu demanda :

- Bon. On fait quoi ?

- Je sais pas. Si c'est l'objet qu'on a trouvé qui a fait ça, peut-être est-ce qu'on pourra conjurer le sort si on se retrouve dans la même situation qu'avant. Qu'est-ce t'en penses ?

- On n'a pas trop le choix, de toute façon. Y'a pas moyen que je reste coincé dans un corps aussi merdique que le tien. Faut qu'on retourne dans la grotte, alors ?

- Non. Quand ils nous ont retrouvés, ils ont donné le machin au maître. Et ce sont Lucy et Levy qui l'ont en ce moment. On va devoir passer à la guilde.

- Génial…

La perspective de se rendre à la guilde ainsi ne les enchantait guère, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils allaient devoir s'armer de prudence pour que personne ne découvre leur mésaventure avant qu'elle ne soit réglée. La guilde les connaissait bien trop pour que leur changement puisse passer inaperçu s'ils ne faisaient pas attention. La lutte serait sans merci, mais c'était le prix à payer pour conserver ce que Natsu et Gray considéraient comme « leur honneur ». Etant censés se détester et dissimulant en toutes circonstances l'amitié qu'ils se vouaient, il n'y avait pas plus dégradant que de devenir l'autre, même pour une durée déterminée. Leur fierté en prenait un sacré coup. Aussi sûrement que Natsu, remarquant dans quel état se trouvait son rival, hurlait à son adresse :

- Et remets tes fringues, bordel ! J'suis pas pudique, mais j'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour un pervers ! Et si tu perds mon écharpe, je te tue !

- Quelles fringues… ? Ah, merde !

Natsu soupira d'exaspération. Qu'allait penser la guilde s'il se mettait lui aussi à se déshabiller ? Un déclic se fit soudain dans son esprit, et il s'exclama tout à coup :

- Pas question qu'on aille à la guilde comme ça !

- T'inquiète, je vais pas me déshabiller…

- Y'a pas que ça ! Que vont penser les autres si tu restes plus de cinq minutes sans t'être retrouvé en caleçon ? Pas question que je me force à me foutre à poil ! T'y vas tout seul !

- T'as rêvé, l'allumette ! Tu viens avec moi !

- C'est mort !

- C'est bon, c'est pas la mort, non plus ! Tout le monde m'a déjà vu en caleçon, de toute façon…

- C'est pas le problème ! On ne sait même pas comment t'arrives à perdre tes fringues en l'espace de cinq secondes ! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Personne ne sait que c'est toi, de toute façon ! Et puis avoir l'air con, tu devrais y être habitué !

- Répète ça, distributeur de glaçons ?

- Je te dis que t'es un abruti !

Gray arma son poing pour entamer une unième bagarre entre eux mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Le poing toujours levé, il contempla son propre visage avec l'expression caractéristique de Natsu lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient. Il n'allait quand même pas se frapper lui-même, si ? Même si c'était Natsu qui subirait la douleur du coup, frapper son propre corps lui laissait un goût amer. Et le Dragon Slayer semblait être confronté au même dilemme car il avait également arrêté son poing à quelques centimètres de son visage. Leur situation leur paraissait alors encore plus dramatique que prévu. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à se disputer convenablement ! C'était pour eux un enfer que de devoir s'abstenir d'encastrer l'autre dans le mur. Natsu finit par baisser la main, rapidement suivi par Gray qui soupira de mécontentement :

- Y'a pas, cette situation est trop chiante.

- Tu l'as dit… Dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon corps, je te défonce la gueule.

- Et moi donc !

Ils ricanèrent bêtement avant de détourner la tête avec un air faussement indifférent, se rendant compte de ce qu'ils avaient partagé à travers ce rire. Eux qui d'habitude communiquaient par les poings, être forcé d'échanger autre chose que des coups pour se comprendre les troublait. Non pas que se parler leur était particulièrement désagréable ou inhabituel, mais partager ensemble un malheur quelconque sans avoir l'occasion de se défouler était insupportable. Autant qu'ils jugeaient insupportable la présence de l'autre. Ils allaient devoir se tolérer un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Leur volonté et leur relation d'ordinaire primitive allait être mise à rude épreuve. Ils le savaient d'ors et déjà.

Pour le plus grand soulagement du mage de glace, cette petite altercation entre eux avait fait oublier à Natsu le problème initial qui avait causé leur dispute. Ils se rendirent donc à la guilde sans un mot, aucun d'eux ne voulant permettre à l'autre de déceler l'anxiété qui les rongeait. Malgré leurs airs détendus, les sensations pour eux étrangères qui les assaillaient, conséquence de leur échange de corps, continuaient de les harceler et de les oppresser. Ils ne savaient pas jusqu'où les effets de cet échange pouvaient aller, et cela les inquiétait. Ils avaient su, dès les premières secondes, que l'engin qui les avait mis dans cet état n'avait pas fait qu'échanger deux esprits de corps. Comme s'il avait enregistré l'existence, les souvenirs et l'essence même de chacun d'eux pour ne modifier que l'esprit en lui-même, les forçant à connaître les émotions, les sensations qui faisaient de l'autre ce qu'il était. Comme s'il leur avait volontairement fait subir la difficile épreuve d'endurer ce que l'autre vivait au quotidien. Gray comme Natsu s'en sentaient profondément troublés. Ils avaient tous deux l'impression de découvrir une part de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient jamais soupçonnée.

* * *

Et hop ! Ça, c'est fait ! L'histoire n'avance pas vite... Mais c'est parce que les chapitres sont courts ! D'ordinaire, j'en mets bien plus que ça :). Mais je fais exprès de ne pas aller trop vite, non seulement pour publier régulièrement, mais aussi parce que sinon le nombre de chapitres serait vraiment ridicule. Du coup voilà. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais bon. Comme je poste, pour le moment, chaque chapitre à un jour seulement d'intervalle, on peut bien me pardonner ça, non ? :).

Allez je vous laisse, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Mot de l'auteur : **Pouet, c'est encore moi ! Encore un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Bon, il va arriver un moment où les chapitres vont parvenir à l'endroit où je me suis arrêtée d'écrire pour le moment... Faudrait peut-être que je publie un chouilla moins vite xD. Sinon je vais retrouver à devoir écrire comme une dingue, dans des moments où je n'ai pas forcément le temps... M'enfin, l'important, c'est que le chapitre 4 soit là aujourd'hui ! Nos deux crétins préférés débarquent à la guilde, toujours affublée de leur "léger" problème... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Allez, réponse aux coms :

**Karyuu-pas Guest : **XD. T'es énorme toi, tu sais ça ? J'étais morte de rire en voyant le pseudo... t'es vraiment grave ! :p. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, hein ?

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ne stresse pas tant ! Y'a aucun souci ! Prends ton temps, ne te sens pas obligée de faire un com de cent mètres de long ni de commenter tout court d'ailleurs (même si j'attends toujours chacun de tes coms avec impatience, je sais que j'aurais l'occasion d'avoir ton avis quand je publierai l'OS final) et tout ça ! Rien que d'avoir ton avis, même court, me comble de joie ! Alors t'en fais vraiment pas pour ça !

Concernant le chapitre, et le passage qui t'a faire rire ben... J'ai pas grand-chose à dire ! Ça coulait de source, en même temps ! Gray se retrouve dans le corps de Natsu, et avec sa manie de se déshabiller à tout bout de champ... Impossible de passer à côté d'une idée pareille ! En tout cas, moi aussi ça me faisait bien marrer en l'écrivant... Ralalala...

Voilou ! Merci pour ton com et encore une fois : ne t'en fais pas pour la longueur ! Ce qui m'intéresse le plus pour le moment, pour tout te dire, ce sont les choses qui clocheraient. Pour que la publication finale de l'OS en entier soit parfait et sans incohérences ! Donc surtout, si un truc cloche ou te fait tilter... Mais bon je suis con de te dire ça, tu ne t'en es jamais privé jusqu'à maintenant, alors pourquoi tu t'en priverais maintenant, hein ? :p.

Et puis la suite bun... quelques lignes plus bas ! :). J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas en penser !

**Peach : **De retour ? Tu veux dire sur ce site là ? Parce que ça fait loooongtemps que je n'ai pas publié ici... mais si tu veux tant la suite comme tu sembles le dire, elle y est déjà sur fanfic-fr. Mais si tu souhaitais tant la suite, fallait le dire ! Parce que si j'ai arrêté de publier sur ce site c'est parce que comme personne (ou presque personne) ne commentait, j'ai pensé que ça plaisait pas tant que ça. Du coup je n'ai fait que publier sur fanfic-fr. Mais si tu la voulais, fallait le dire, je suis pas devin héhéhé. En tout cas : MERCI INFINIMENT pour ton commentaire et tes compliments, je suis flattée d'avoir une lectrice aussi dévouée ! Je suis contente que mes fictions te plaisent !

**Myst : **Tu adores, tant que ça ? :p. Ouaaaaaaah je suis trop contente ! Les confrontations guilde VS Natsu/Gray commence dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça sera à ton goût :)

**Tailship : **Que dire d'autre à part : Merci ?

**Grom : **Ouf ! J'avais peur que tu lâches ma fic ! Mais j'ai eu tord de m'inquiéter, on dirait :p. Et je suis d'accord avec toi : je ne connais AUCUNE fiction qui parle de la relation Natsu/Gray sans en faire du Yaoi, ce que je trouve vraiment dommage. Je suis contente que le fait que je conserve leur relation telle qu'elle est véritablement, en la faisant évoluer en fonction de ce qu'il se passe dans la fiction, te plaise. Et voici la suite maintenant ! Au risque de répéter ce que je dis à tout le monde : j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Syka : **Arrête tu vas me faire rougir ! Ravie que mon écriture et l'histoire te plaise. Qu'il en soit autant pour ce chapitre 4 !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Ils parvinrent devant les portes de la guilde, devant lesquelles ils se postèrent, à présent plus vraiment sûrs d'être capables de jouer la comédie devant leurs amis. Ils ne purent malheureusement pas se préparer davantage à ce qui les attendait, une voix fluette les accueillant dès leur arrivée sur les lieux.

- Natsu, t'es méchant ! Tu m'as laissé tout seul !

- Happy !

Le Dragon Slayer posa aussitôt une main sur sa bouche, réalisant la bourde qu'il venait de faire. L'exceed le regarda avec un air étonné, mais ne releva heureusement pas plus que ça son intervention. Il s'arrêta à côté d'eux, voletant nonchalamment à proximité de Gray, qui ne sut comment réagir. Le coup de coude que lui donna discrètement son rival l'intima de dire quelque chose à celui qui était censé être son ami de toujours, qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait. Prenant l'air le plus détendu possible, le mage de glace s'exclama avec autant de spontanéité qu'il fut capable de réunir :

- Yo, Happy.

S'il l'avait pu, Natsu se serait frappé la tête contre le mur. Il avait dit cela avec tant de froideur qu'il était impossible que l'être avec qui il avait toujours tout partagé n'ait rien remarqué d'anormal. Le chaton hocha la tête, sans comprendre pourquoi son ami avait été si distant avec lui. Heureusement pour les deux rivaux, il mit cela sur le compte de la présence de Gray et ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de se poser sur son épaule, ce qui fit tressaillir le mage de glace d'une façon étrange, perturbé par la proximité rassurante et chaleureuse de l'exceed. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce genre de sensations bienveillantes et protectrices, et ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire. Hormis les membres de la guilde, il n'avait jamais eu la chance qu'avait Natsu de pouvoir partager ses joies et ses souffrances avec quelqu'un. Son caractère renfermé était né du fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se confier à qui que ce soit pour évacuer les souffrances du passé. Alors il avait fermé son cœur à double tour, pour que jamais personne ne les découvre et ne le prenne alors en pitié. Au fond, tous les membres de Fairy Tail faisaient de même, mais contrairement à lui, ils avaient su rester ouverts et réceptifs. Même Natsu, qui avait pourtant également vécu de douloureuses choses dans sa vie, avait pu, par l'intermédiaire de la guilde et de Happy, soulager les souffrances du passé pour aller de l'avant. Mais lui, il n'en avait jamais été capable. Même s'il parvenait avec beaucoup de courage à les isoler dans un coin de son esprit, elles refaisaient souvent surface, l'obligeant à protéger son cœur et son esprit de leurs assauts. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, la simple présence de Happy sur son épaule semblait soulager ces souffrances. Il comprenait pourquoi Natsu tenait tant à l'exceed et à sa présence à ses côtés. Même s'il n'était pas sûr de devoir mettre cela sur le compte de ses propres sentiments. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il était dans le corps de Natsu, et que celui-ci avait peut-être réagi contre sa volonté au contact du chaton contre lui. Il ne saurait même pas dire si ce sentiment de bien-être et de quiétude était le sien où celui qu'aurait eu Natsu à sa place. Il s'en sentait encore plus troublé.

Happy, bouleversé par le silence oppressant de son ami, s'autorisa un regard sur celui qu'il croyait être Gray, tentant vainement de trouver des réponses dans ses yeux. Mais tout ce qu'il put y voir fut une intense confusion. Il hocha la tête, perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Gray ?

Natsu sursauta presque, prenant soudain conscience de l'instant présent. Gray s'intéressa aussitôt à son rival, qu'il vit serrer les poings. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant à son tour de déceler ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il comprit en partie ce qui lui arrivait. Confus, Natsu ne bougeait pas, soutenant le regard de l'exceed avec peine.

- Rien.

Ses poings se resserrèrent encore. Voir son compagnon, son partenaire de toujours agir comme s'ils se connaissaient à peine lui pinçait douloureusement le cœur. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, et maintenant, l'attention et l'affection de l'exceed se portaient sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Même s'il n'y en avait aucune raison, il s'en sentait presque trahi, seul. Il se rendait compte à quel point la présence de Happy à ses côtés lui était nécessaire, presque vitale. Et cela, Gray l'avait réalisé à travers son expression bouleversée. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent obstrués dans sa gorge. Il jeta un simple coup d'œil à Happy, qui haussa les épaules, sans comprendre pourquoi une telle gêne s'était installée entre eux trois. Afin de détendre le climat de tension qui s'était propagé, il proposa à Gray :

- Je sais ! Ce soir on ira pêcher tous les deux, d'accord ?

Pris au dépourvu, le brun ne répondit pas, tout en concertant Natsu du regard. Le Dragon Slayer se sentit encore plus troublé par la proposition de Happy. Les paupières exagérément relevées, il retroussa légèrement les lèvres, ses yeux fixant le vide. Happy avait pris l'habitude de lui faire ce genre de proposition lorsqu'il le sentait tendu ou désorienté. Car c'était pendant ces activités communes qu'ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien, qu'ils mettaient de côté les doutes et les tourments pour se soulager mutuellement par la simple présence de l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas à lui que cette proposition était destinée, mais à Gray. Il consentit enfin à croiser le regard de ce dernier, qui le fixait avec sérieux, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation d'accéder à la requête de l'exceed. A contrecœur, il finit par esquisser un léger signe de tête affirmatif, intimant ainsi Gray d'accepter la proposition pour ne pas que Happy ne se doute de quelque chose, même si l'idée de se retrouver alors seul lui faisait mal. Le mage de glace, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il se mettait dans de tels états pour une simple partie de pêche, se tourna alors vers l'exceed pour lui répondre :

- OK, Happy !

Il tenta un sourire comme l'aurait fait Natsu à sa place, mais il ne fut pas très convaincant. Heureusement, Happy ne sembla pas le remarquer car il demanda :

- On y va ?

Bâillonné par la confusion, Gray ne put répondre que par un signe de tête, non sans un regard pour Natsu avant d'entrer dans la guilde, suivi par Happy. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et s'exclama de sa petite voix revigorante :

- A plus tard, Gray !

Et il entra à son tour, laissant Natsu seul sur le seuil. Le mage de feu pressa une main contre son cœur douloureusement serré, tentant vainement d'en contrôler les battements. Jamais il n'aurait cru, avant, que ne plus être lui-même pouvait faire aussi mal. Sa solitude, enfouie dans les tréfonds de son âme depuis la disparition d'Igneel, refaisait cruellement surface. Comment Gray arrivait-il à supporter cela au quotidien ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas craquer, ne pas succomber à cette insoutenable douleur ? Il se sentait seul. Terriblement. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis son intégration dans la guilde. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, tenant compte de la situation, mais l'indifférence de Happy à son égard l'avait profondément marqué. Une vieille blessure, une cicatrice qu'il croyait refermée depuis longtemps dégoulinait à présent du sang brûlant de la solitude, meurtrissant douloureusement son cœur battant. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces émotions de son corps, honteux de s'être laissé envahir, pour une raison aussi absurde, par des sentiments qu'il avait mis tant d'années à refouler. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir seul. Et il ne savait même pas ce qui le retenait d'avouer à Happy la mésaventure qui avait touché lui et Gray. Peut-être parce que se retrouver dans le corps de son rival lui avait appris beaucoup de choses le concernant et qu'inconsciemment, il se protégeait lui-même de ce que Gray avait pu lui aussi découvrir en étant dans le sien.

Toutefois encore déstabilisé par les événements récents, il finit par entrer à son tour dans le grand bâtiment, où il fut accueilli par le contact chaleureux d'une table qui le percuta de plein fouet. Il se protégea in extremis de ses deux mains, s'empêchant ainsi de tomber à la renverse. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'une vague phénoménale de magie jaillit de ses paumes et envahit toute la pièce, recouvrant bientôt le meuble et les murs d'une épaisse couche de glace. Il ne fut pas le seul à en être surpris, car tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Gray, qui malgré l'urgence de leur situation avait été forcé de s'asseoir en compagnie de Lucy, se leva d'un bond, lançant un regard paniqué à son rival qui le lui rendit bien assez tôt. Leur problème semblait encore plus compliqué que prévu. Déjà qu'il l'était bien assez comme ça… Il avait en plus fallu que leur magie respective n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et ne survienne contre leur volonté. Même si pour le moment cela n'était arrivé qu'à Natsu, Gray savait parfaitement que dans une situation similaire, la magie contenue dans le corps qu'il empruntait à présent aurait fait surface de la même manière, et avec la même intensité. Et il ne pouvait certifier que leur incapacité à contrôler leur nouvelle magie ne mettrait pas la guilde en danger. La situation avait été anodine, et pourtant Natsu avait déployé une quantité impressionnante de magie. Il pourrait blesser quelqu'un, la prochaine fois.

La table retomba sur le sol et se brisa en une multitude de grêlons, laissant à tout le monde le loisir d'observer l'expression stupéfiée de Natsu. Ce dernier reprit ses esprits aussi vite qu'il le put et se gratta négligemment le crâne.

- Oups.

Sa réaction détendit les autres qui éclatèrent de rire, hormis Gray qui observait toujours Natsu, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la panique, parfaitement immobile. Le mage de glace fut pourtant forcé de rompre le contact visuel avec son rival lorsqu'il le perdit de vue, certains membres de la guilde s'étant rassemblés autour de ce dernier pour lui taper amicalement le dos tout en prenant des nouvelles sur sa santé. Il demeura figé plusieurs secondes, fixant l'endroit exact où Natsu avait disparu, ressassant sans cesse ce qui venait de se produire. Il dut rapidement détourner ses pensées de son rival pour les concentrer sur Lucy lorsqu'elle le tira par le bras afin d'attirer son attention, alertée par sa léthargie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Natsu ? T'as l'air complètement à côté de tes pompes, aujourd'hui !

Sans pour autant se tourner vers elle ni détacher les yeux de la masse bruyante de ses amis agglutinés autour de Natsu, il répondit d'une voix lointaine :

- Si tu savais à quel point…

La jeune fille le lâcha, surprise par la froideur de sa réplique et le ton effacé de sa voix. C'était bien la première fois que Natsu se comportait aussi froidement et qu'il l'ignorait de cette manière. Soucieuse, elle finit par demander sur un ton qui trahissait son inquiétude :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation de l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées. Même si leur magie devenue incoercible n'avait pour le moment rien causé de grave, il lui était impossible de savoir quelle ampleur elle pouvait atteindre si elle se libérait à sa guise. Il était envisageable que, s'ils étaient contraints de rester ainsi plus longtemps que prévu, elle puisse un jour devenir un danger pour eux et pour la guilde. Il devait remédier à la situation au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne dégénère encore. Lucy regarda dans la même direction que lui, et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son rival, réalisant avec quelle insistance il le fixait.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Gray pendant votre mission ?

Eh bien, on pouvait dire qu'elle posait toujours les bonnes questions ! Ou les mauvaises, suivant la manière dont chacun pouvait voir les choses… Le mage de glace se tourna enfin vers elle, et, en corrélation avec le fil de ses réflexions, posa brutalement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour lui demander sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins agressif :

- Lucy, où t'as mis le truc que vous avez trouvé dans la grotte ?!

- Hein ? Mais euh… pourquoi ?

- Peu importe, dis-moi où il est !

- Et bien… On l'a rangé dans la salle des archives de la guilde et…

Sans même lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Gray faussa compagnie à la mage stellaire et courut en direction de Natsu. Prise au dépourvu par la soudaine agitation de son ami, Lucy tenta de le rattraper, se rappelant d'une chose importante :

- Attends, Natsu ! Happy et moi on avait une mission à te…

- Plus tard, Lucy ! Désolé, mais j'ai un truc important à faire !

Presque peinée par l'indifférence dont Natsu faisait preuve à son égard, la jeune fille le regarda partir, puis s'autorisa un regard sur Happy, qui avait observé la scène depuis le comptoir. Alors que l'exceed la rejoignait, elle se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise, suivant toujours Natsu du regard, avant de marmonner, boudeuse :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à la fin !

- Il est comme ça depuis ce matin, l'informa Happy qui l'avait rejointe. Mais t'inquiète pas, demain, il sera de nouveau comme d'habitude !

- Si tu le dis… Tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça ?

- Non, mais ça lui arrive, parfois. Surtout quand la date approche.

- La date ? Quelle date ?

- On est le 3 juillet, aujourd'hui. Le 7, c'est l'anniversaire de la disparition d'Igneel.

- Ah… je ne savais pas…

Peinée par cette révélation, Lucy se mura dans le silence, tout en observant son ami se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son rival à travers la foule délirante que formait la guilde. Happy en fit de même, pas très convaincu par ses propres propos. Même lorsque le jour fatidique approchait, jamais Natsu n'avait été aussi froid avec les autres, et encore moins avec lui. Ce soir, lorsqu'ils partiraient pêcher, il mettrait les choses au clair. C'était leur petit moment à eux, moment intime où ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre, et il était persuadé que si quelque chose tracassait le Dragon Slayer, il lui en parlerait sans détour. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait pu certifier à Lucy qu'elle retrouverait Natsu le lendemain comme il l'était habituellement. Du moins habituellement pour cette époque de l'année, période où l'abandon d'Igneel se faisait cruellement sentir dans le cœur du mage de feu.

* * *

On avance, petit à petit ! J'espère que ce petit passage à la guilde vous a plu ! Sinon il y a un certain passage pour lequel je souhaiterais vraiment votre avis : celui du début avec Happy. Je me demande si je n'en ai pas un peu trop fait ou si je n'ai pas été un peu brouillon. Me tromperais-je ? Dites-moi, c'est important !

Sinon et bien... Rien. J'ai plus rien à dire, pour une fois ! Enfin si, l'éternel : "à bientôt et lâchez des coms" :p.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Mot de l'auteur : **Et hop, un cinquième chapitre ! Désolé pour le léger retard par rapport à d'habitude :) Et mince, on arrive, dans un chapitre, à l'endroit où je m'étais arrêté d'écrire pour le moment... Va falloir que je m'y remette ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas arrêter cette fiction le moins du monde. Seulement, ils paraîtront sûrement avec un peu plus de temps d'intervalle. Pas tous les jours, quoi. Peut-être tous les deux ou trois jours, tout dépend si j'avance ou pas. Je vous dirais ça en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, appréciez ce chapitre comme il se doit, comme le précédent, j'ai quelques doutes, mais je parlerais de ça à la fin. Pour l'instant, bonne lecture !

**Karyuu 8D : **Tu comptes changer à chaque fois, c'est ça ? xD. Rah on te refera pas... Heureusement d'ailleurs :p.

Et bah, ça c'est du commentaire ! Comme quoi tu es pas si douée que ça pour faire des pitits coms, et toc ! Mais c'est juste trop agréable de lire tes pavés ! Et encore, tu ne dis pas tout ! Mais bon sang, quelle taille fera le commentaire que tu feras sur l'OS en entier... J'ose même pas imaginer ! J'ai hâte ! Mais bon pour ça, faut déjà que je le finisse. Moi non plus je ne vais pas en dire trop sinon j'aurais plus rien à ne te répondre sur ton com final ! Tu vois, moi aussi je dois faire des efforts de restriction... Dur dur !

Bref je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu "particulièrement" ! En fait ça fait depuis le début que j'imaginais la scène où N-Gray (bien trouvé pour ne pas se perdre dans les noms xD) va pêcher avec Happy et découvrir un certain nombre de choses, mais je n'avais aucune idée de quand et comment Happy allait bien pouvoir proposer ça. Et puis finalement, c'est arrivé tout seul :). J'imaginais pas G-Natsu rester de marbre face à ça, et je trouvais "normal" de le rendre jaloux vis à vis de N-Gray et de le faire se sentir trahi. J'sais pas, ça coulait de source et j'ai écrit ça un peu comme ça. Je suis contente que ce passage soit bien passé, je croyais en avoir trop fait. Comme celui qui t'a dérangé d'ailleurs :). J'avais raison de m'en faire, on dirait :p

Je comprends tout à fait ce qui t'as dérangé, et mine de rien, je trouvais ce passage un peu trop poussé quand je le relisais. Pourtant je l'ai laissé pour savoir si ce n'était qu'une impression, mais on dirait que non. Faudra que je change un peu ça, que je nuance un peu plus. Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dis, j'aurais trop poussé le caractère de Gray dans son côté renfermé, et pas assez développé son côté impulsif et déjanté (comme le sont tous les mages de FT, d'ailleurs). Je savais que quelque chose clochait avec ce passage, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer quoi, s'pour ça que je l'ai laissé comme ça pour avoir des avis sur la question. Grâce à toi, je sais ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour nuancer un peu tout ça tout en gardant les grandes lignes.

C'est un peu pareil pour ce chapitre aussi, j'espère que tu me dirais ce que tu as trouvé "trop". Enfin d'abord je te laisse le lire :p. Merci pour ton com ma chère ! Je prends bonne note de tout ce que tu m'as dit :). On verra dans la version finale ce que ça va donner ! J'espère que j'arriverai à retoucher convenablement ce passage. On verra !

Au passage, j'en profite pour te dire que j'ai ADORE et absolument DEVORE les deux chapitres de ta fic :). J'ai trop envie d'en parler, mais tellement la flemme de passer tout ça par écrit ! Sans compter les quelques chapitres que j'ai déjà de retard.. .RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais c'est trop bien, j'arrête pas d'y penser ! Je veux trop la suite !

Allez je te laisse ma chère, à très bientôt !

**Peach : **Je suis d'accord avec toi et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait une fiction qui traite d'eux. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'une fiction parle d'eux, ils finissent toujours par se retrouver ensemble et même parfois dans le lit -_-. Voilà comment est née cette fiction ! C'est pareil que pour toi, je déteste pas spécialement le Yaoi, mais je préfère largement la relation originale de Gray et Natsu. En fait, les mettre ensemble, c'est en quelque sorte la solution de "facilité" pour traiter leur relation qui est plus que complexe.

Autrement pour le passage sur lequel j'avais un doute, je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton avis ! En fait, c'est pas la réaction de Natsu qui me posait problème, mais celle de Gray. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon de relater la relation Natsu/Happy, qui est l'une de celles que j'affectionne particulièrement. Pour moi, Happy n'est pas qu'un ami pour Natsu, c'est aussi son confident, surtout, son principal soutien, celui dont il ne se sépare jamais. Celui à qui il dit absolument tout et sans détour. Et cette relation avec Happy va d'ailleurs permettre à Gray de se rendre compte de certaines choses concernant son rival. M'enfin tu verras plus tard :)

Pour finir, pour répondre à ta question : oui évidemment, je compte mettre la suite de ma fic sur fanfic-fr, seulement je suis sur celle-ci en ce moment, donc je n'ai pas trop de temps à y consacrer. Il va mettre sans doute un peu de temps à paraître :)

Voilà ! Merci pour ton/tes commentaire(s), j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Syka : **Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis ! Je pense que je changerai quand même certaines choses, mais je suis contente que ça n'ait pas choqué plus que ça :).

**Myst : **Haha t'es pas la première à me dire ça... J'avoue que j'en sais absolument rien ! J'ai toujours eu une imagination dantesque, et je ne sais même pas comment toutes ces idées me viennent... Je saurais vraiment pas te répondre ! xD. Et j'en ai encore plein d'autres mwahahahahaha ! J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Tailship : **Je ne te dirais rien ! Tu découvriras ça en temps et en heure ! Pour le moment tout ce que je peux te dire c'est : ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge xD. Voilà :p. Merci pour ton commentaire, la suite est là !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Natsu fut tiré par Gray, qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, le sauvant au passage des innombrables questions qu'on lui posait, et auxquelles il avait beaucoup de mal à répondre sans réagir instinctivement comme il l'aurait fait s'il s'était trouvé dans son propre corps. Le mage de glace le traîna jusqu'au cœur du bâtiment, dans une pièce isolée où ils pourraient discuter en toute tranquillité sans crainte que quelqu'un ne les entende. Il lâcha Natsu en le balançant à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière eux. Le Dragon Slayer faillit s'étaler de tout son long suite au geste brusque de son rival, mais se rattrapa de justesse à une bibliothèque installée contre un mur.

- Hé, mais ça va pas ?!

- Ah non, c'est pas le moment ! Alors ta gueule et écoute !

Le Dragon Slayer se tut, décelant dans la voix de Gray une certaine panique. Il se redressa et hocha la tête, invitant son interlocuteur à poursuivre.

- Bon. Lucy et Levy ont mis ce foutu machin dans la réserve de la guilde, mais si on y va maintenant, on va nous poser des tas de questions. Alors on ira cette nuit, pigé ?

Natsu haussa un sourcil, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton sur lequel il essayait de lui donner des ordres. Il passa les mains derrière sa tête dans une attitude décontractée, à présent plus amusé que paniqué par la situation, malgré les désagréments qu'elle lui causait.

- Pas la peine de stresser, le glaçon ! On a tout le temps qu'on veut pour…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Gray l'avait brutalement attrapé par le col et approchait son visage tiré par la colère du sien, coupant court au comportement détendu de Natsu qui tressaillit, surpris par la violence dont son rival faisait preuve à son égard, les pupilles dilatées par l'émoi. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Gray lui hurla :

- T'as les yeux remplis de merde ou quoi ?! T'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Mais de quoi tu…

- De la magie, crétin ! Si elle continue de surgir contre ta volonté, imagine ce qui pourrait arriver si tu en perdais complètement le contrôle ! Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais blesser ou même tuer quelqu'un si ça arrivait ?! Juste pour une putain de table, t'as failli transformer la guilde en glacier ! Et ça vaut pour moi aussi !

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, laissant Natsu méditer sur ses propos.

- Expliquons tout à la guilde. Ça les concerne autant que nous, maintenant.

- Non, ça ne sera pas la peine. On le leur dira si jamais on ne peut pas retrouver nos corps. On va déjà essayer d'arranger les choses cette nuit. Et avant ça, on rentre chez nous et on ne fait rien.

- Mouais… On ne peut vraiment pas y aller maintenant ?

La question sembla perturber Gray, qui le fixa d'un étrange œil. Etait-il pressé de retrouver son corps ou bien la perspective de rentrer chez lui pour ne rien faire l'ennuyait ? Les deux suppositions se valaient sûrement, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'en savoir plus :

- T'es si pressé que ça d'étouffer de chaleur ?

- J'en ai surtout assez d'être seul et de geler sur place. Ton corps est vraiment emmerdant.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, à travers leur phrase respective, ils avaient répondu à la question muette de l'autre. L'oppression et la tension inhabituelle que leur corps d'emprunt s'obstinait à leur infliger n'étaient réservées à aucun d'eux. Ils se sentaient aussi déstabilisés l'un que l'autre par ce qu'ils découvraient à travers cette expérience, ils le réalisaient à présent pleinement. Mais ils ignoraient cependant qu'elle était loin d'être terminée, qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à découvrir sur l'autre, et que cela les rapprocherait considérablement. Préférant ne pas trop penser à ce que Natsu pouvait ressentir à travers son corps, Gray s'empressa de reprendre :

- Pas autant que le tien… Je meurs autant d'envie que toi de sortir de ce putain de corps, mais vaut mieux pas attirer l'attention sur nous. On ira cette nuit, comme prévu.

- Bon, si y'a pas le choix… Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de dormir chez toi, j'irai dehors.

- Si ça te chante…

Le mage de feu n'ajouta rien de plus et lui faussa compagnie avec un signe négligé de la main. Gray le regarda sortir, l'esprit gorgé de réflexions et de questions troublantes. Natsu et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment rien partagé de concret -hormis une amitié inavouée exprimée à coups de poing-, et à présent qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître de plus en plus, il se surprenait à avoir envie d'en apprendre davantage à son propos, sur ses pensées, ses souvenirs, son passé, ses émotions et ses tourments. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant, mais la situation actuelle aiguillait ses réflexions dans ce sens. Il avait la sensation qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de Natsu, qu'il ne le connaissait pas si bien qu'il s'était plu à le croire. Les émotions qu'il ressentait, à présent prisonnier du corps de son rival, le lui prouvaient. Et il savait que ce n'était que le début. Concrètement, ils n'étaient pas vraiment obligés d'attendre la nuit, mais inconsciemment, malgré les désagréments, Gray avait souhaité au fond de lui demeurer ainsi encore un peu. Sans aucune raison logique, être dans le corps de Natsu le faisait se sentir moins seul. Cette solitude qui d'ordinaire ne lui était pas spécialement désagréable, qui lui était même presque salvatrice, lui faisait maintenant peur. Et même si cela le troublait un peu, cette sensation de protection et de chaleur lui était agréable. Après avoir goûté à la sensation d'être entouré, il n'avait plus envie de s'en séparer. Des changements non négligeables s'opéraient en lui. Des changements qui faisaient peu à peu de lui une personne plus à l'écoute, plus ouverte. Et cela, c'était à Natsu qu'il le devait. Son comportement était égoïste, il le savait pertinemment. Car pendant qu'il jouissait d'une félicité qui ne lui appartenait pas, Natsu, lui, devait endurer sa propre solitude, celle qui avait jusqu'à maintenant fait le bien-être de Gray Fullbuster. Mais qui pour le Dragon Slayer n'évoquait que douleur et souffrance. Être Natsu n'était pas si horripilant que ça, en fin de compte. Et il se demandait si son rival, de son côté, pensait la même chose. Mais cette question resterait sûrement sans réponse, il en était conscient. Même s'il en avait déjà obtenu une bribe incomplète de Natsu lui-même.

« _J'en ai surtout assez d'être seul ». _

Ces mots, même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, avaient profondément marqué le cœur glacé de Gray. Ils évoquaient avec quelle violence la solitude quelle que soit sa forme pouvait effrayer Natsu et le faire souffrir. Lui comme Gray n'avaient jamais vraiment été seuls depuis que Fairy Tail faisait partie intégrante de leur vie, mais une part d'eux, à l'instar de tous les mages de leur précieuse guilde, subissait encore le joug de la solitude engendrée par les souffrances de leur douloureux passé respectif. Gray n'en avait gardé que le meilleur, en avait fait sa force, s'isolant de lui-même de ses propres sentiments, tandis que Natsu avait ramassé les bribes éparses de son cœur réduit en miettes pour ensuite en combler les trous béants avec la présence des autres, et surtout de Happy. Leur façon de faire était différente mais le but demeurait le même : étouffer la solitude qu'évoquait pour eux le passé. Chacun à sa manière. Gray s'était renfermé sur lui-même, avait appris à faire de cette solitude une alliée, à l'apprécier même, et Natsu, à l'inverse, avait cherché à la soulager, sans totalement la faire disparaître, en s'ouvrant aux autres, en s'entourant d'amis pour profiter de la chaleur de leur présence. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la situation actuelle devenait alors douloureuse. Seul Gray commençait peu à peu à l'apprécier, au point de ne plus vouloir qu'elle se rétablisse. Maintenant qu'il avait expérimenté la si bienveillante sensation d'être constamment accompagné, d'être entouré, il éprouvait un désir ardent de conserver ce train de vie. En vérité, même si ce souhait resterait sans doute inassouvi, il désirait plus que tout au monde vivre ces sensations toute sa vie. Retirer le douloureux de cette expérience pour n'en garder que le meilleur. L'existence de Natsu était loin d'être parfaite, mais il l'estimait à présent plus enviable que la sienne. Sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui l'attendait, de ce qu'il avait encore à découvrir.

Il soupira, incapable de véritablement faire de l'ordre dans ses émotions et ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, et s'aperçut que le soleil commençait déjà à tirer sa révérence entre les montagnes du mont Hakobe. Il devait être tard.

Il se rendit dans la salle principale de la guilde et la traversa sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, déterminé à n'engager la conversation avec personne. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Et même s'il en avait eu l'envie, il n'aurait pu le faire naturellement, étant actuellement coincé dans le corps de Natsu. Il préférait donc partir au plus vite prendre l'air. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Happy, qui, le voyant se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas lourd, le rejoignit.

- On va pêcher, hein ?!

Gray n'eut pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, ni se défiler. Alors il tourna vers lui un visage fatigué, qui alerta aussitôt l'exceed.

- Natsu, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Si, si. Ça va.

Il se rendait compte que Natsu n'aurait sûrement pas dit cela dans sa situation, ni avec autant d'indifférence et de froideur, mais il n'avait pas la force de jouer la comédie. Il était moralement et physiquement épuisé par tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la journée, et son esprit était incapable de faire le moindre effort de concentration. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Happy semblait plus attristé qu'étonné par son manque de fougue et d'entrain, qui d'habitude étaient l'une des caractéristiques principales de Natsu. Malgré son état de fatigue, l'esprit de Gray s'ordonna soudain, matérialisant aussitôt ce qui ressemblait à une idée.

- Allons pêcher, Happy !

Le chaton, pris au dépourvu par le réveil soudain de l'enthousiasme de son ami, ne fit qu'acquiescer sans un mot. Lui qui ne se doutait aucunement de la personne à qui il parlait véritablement, le comportement de Gray avait aussitôt été mis sur le compte de l'approche irrémédiable de ce fameux 7 juillet. Pensant que son ami avait plus que jamais besoin de lui pour surmonter l'épreuve qu'évoquait pour lui cette date, il s'était juré de ne pas le quitter jusqu'au jour J et de le soutenir par sa simple présence.

Sans savoir que l'être qui en ce moment avait besoin de son précieux soutien n'était pas celui qu'il croyait.

* * *

Voilàààà ! Alors maintenant, le passage sur lequel j'ai un doute : celui ou je parle des émotions de Gray, juste après que Natsu sorte, et ces sentiments vis à vis de la situation. Je me demande si je ne suis pas allé trop vite en besogne. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait :). Si je veux que la version finale soit la plus parfaite possible, il faut que je corrige tout ce qui peut déranger :). Donc n'hésitez pas à tout me dire, surtout ! Ne me ménagez pas, je ne suis pas susceptible, mais alors pas du tout :). Vous pouvez y aller !

Bon le prochain chapitre paraître dans un peu de temps, puisqu'il faut quand même que j'avance dans la fiction sinon je vais prendre un retard monstrueux. Tous les deux ou trois jours, je pense. Après tout dépend du temps que je peux passer à écrire :).

Merci pour tous vos chaleureux commentaires, aussi ! Je ne pensais pas que cette fiction plaira autant, surtout sur ce site, en fait. Allez, à bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Mot de l'auteur : **Pouet ! Et voilà le sixième chapitre ! Bon comme d'hab il ne se passe pas grand-chose et certains vont être déçus ne pas être encore entré dans le vif du sujet dans ce chapitre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'absolument TOUT décrire. Ce qui fait que chaque chapitre est intense en émotions mais il ne se passe pas forcément beaucoup de choses et la situation n'évolue pas vite. De toute façon je ne trouve pas vraiment adéquat d'aller trop vite. Je veux que tout le monde comprenne bien comment ils vont en arriver à se "reconnaître" l'un l'autre tel qu'ils sont vraiment. Je ne voudrais pas faire de OOC en allant trop vite. Et je ne peux pas faire de chapitre plus long, parce que sinon le rythme de parution baisserait considérablement puisque je n'ai pas le temps plus de 2000 mots par jours, voir même moins. J'aurais pu le faire si la fiction était déjà complètement écrite, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Donc voilà ! Bon allez j'arrête un peu de parler et je réponds tout de suite aux commentaires !

**Devine X : **Mais qui est-ce ! Bonjour, on se connaît ? xD. Pfff tu comptes changer de pseudo à chaque fois ? Hihihi.

Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas du tout avoir tant de commentaires sur ce site :). On me connaît sur le fandom beaucoup moins que sur fanfic-fr, donc je pensais vraiment pas que j'aurais autant de lecteurs et d'avis ici ! Mais purée c'est une bonne surprise ! Parce que bon le but de le publier ici, c'est d'avoir des avis pour changer le texte en conséquence et publier un OS au meilleur de sa qualité ! Donc si je n'avais pas eu de commentaires, ç'aurait servi à rien ! Mais c'est pas le cas alors on s'en fout ! :p

Oula oula mais c'est quoi ça ?! Tu me fais une crise de fanatisme ? Purée tu veux me tuer en fait ! J'ai bien compris ton petit jeu, cherche pas ! Merci ma Karyuu ! Raaah je me sens trop fière ! Ne flatte pas trop mon ego non plus... Où je ne vais plus me sentir ! En fait je crois que je ne me sens déjà plus xD.

Rien à redire ? Géniaaaaal ! Et mois qui pensais m'être égarée à certains moments et d'en avoir fait trop ! Roh je suis rassurée que ça ne soit pas le cas ! Non il ne se passe pas grand-chose... En même temps, avec des chapitres aussi courts ! Tu dois comprendre comme c'est dur de ne publier que 2000 mots par chapitres ! Du coups ça stagne à mort... Mais j'ai pas le choix, j'ai pas assez avancé dans le texte pour pouvoir faire des chapitres plus longs :). Ou sinon je mettrais trois ans à publier et je ne pourrais jamais passer à la suite d'Adieu FT ! Tu ne veux pas ça, pas vrai ? xD. Bref me semble que j'ai déjà dit tout ça quelque part... :p

Je suis trop contente qu'il t'ait plus, en tout cas ! J'ai trop hâte de savoir ce que tu en as pensé en détail ! Mais pour ça faut que je me dépêche de finir et de la publier sur fanfic-fr, vite ! Pour le coup, je crois que je vais écrire un peu tout de suite ! Enfin quand j'aurais publié ce chapitre :)

Merci pour la pitite faute, je vais la corriger de ce pas ! Ainsi que l'autre que tu as notée dans ton deuxième com :). Voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Mais pareil, il ne se passe rien... Mais bon, c'est comme ça, je ne vais pas ENCORE me relancer dans des explications sur le pourquoi du comment, hein ? :p.

Allez je te laisse, merci beaucoup pour tous tes coms !

**Solarium : **Pouet ! T'inquiète, je compte bien continuer ainsi ! Je suis ravie que tout ça te plaise ! De toute façon, même si on me le demandait, je ne pourrais pas faire plus concis, impossible pour moi ! Ma nature m'oblige à tout décrire en détails :). Heureusement que ça plait ! Sinon pour répondre à ta question, qu'on m'a déjà posée d'ailleurs : c'est nan ! Ça ne se finira absolument pas en yaoi. Je ne suis pas homophobe et je n'ai rien contre les fics de ce genre, mais je préfère largement leur relation comme elle est vraiment. Du coup, non, je n'opterai pas pour la "solution facile". Je dis ça parce que c'est beaucoup plus facile de les OOC que de garder leur caractère et leur relation tels qu'ils sont. Donc pas de yaoi, désolé ! J'espère que ça ne te déçois pas :)

**Peach : **Purée tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ça ?! Vu ta première phrase, je pensais que quelque chose ne t'avais pas plu et t'avais dérangé, mais nada ! Je ne suis pas susceptible et j'accepte les critiques sans me renfrogner (tant qu'on me dit pas juste : "c'est nul" sans expliquer pourquoi), mais ça ne m'empêche pas de préférer les compliments ! :p. Donc ouais, tu m'as fait flippé ! xD. T'as réussi ton coup, charogne ! :)

Bref, donc ce chapitre t'a plu et rien ne t'a dérangée. Génialeuh ! Moi qui pensais en avoir trop fait, je suis contente de m'être trompée ! En tout cas tu as tout à fait compris où je voulais en venir concernant leur réaction respective face à la solitude. C'est un passage qui me tenait vraiment à cœur et que j'ai mis du temps à faire pour être sûre que tout le monde comprenne bien ce que je voulais exprimer. Heureusement, j'ai réussi mon coup, on dirait ! Je suis vraiment trop contente. J'ai même fait lire ce passage à des amies (qui ne connaissait pas forcément le manga d'ailleurs) pour avoir un avis sur ce qu'elle comprenait tellement j'étais pas sûre de moi :). Mais pfiou, quel soulagement que tout le monde ait compris ! J'ai eu tord de m'en faire, on dirait ! :)

Haha oui je sais, je sais ! J'ai toujours été sadique, de toute façon... Et le pire, c'est que dans ce chapitre... Nan, j'en dis pas trop ! Mais tu risques de rester sur ta fin xD. J'espère quand même que ça ne te décevera pas trop. Mais ça avance ! Doucement, mais sûrement !

Voila ! Merci pour tes commentaires si revigorants, je cours écrire la suite de ce pas ! A bientôt !

**Tailship : **Haha tu vas me tuer après ce chapitre parce que... Ah je te dis pas, tu verras ! Mais j'espère qu'il sera à ta convenance ! :)

**Myst : **T'inquiète pas, prends ton temps va :). Vu mon incroyable don à toujours faire les choses à la bourre, tu n'as pas à te faire excuser de quoi que ce soit ! :). Tant que j'ai ton avis un jour ou l'autre, ça me va ! Pareil pour fanfic-fr, faut quand même avoir un sacré courage pour s'ingurgiter 32 chapitres de 10 000 mots et plus... Donc prends ton temps :).

Bon et bah on dirait que je m'étais complètement gourée sur le chapitre précédent ! Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, ça me rassure tout ça ! Je pensais vraiment en avoir trop fait, mais non ! Je suis fière de moi ! Hahahahaha !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Happy et Gray sortirent tous deux dans la lueur incertaine du jour finissant, prenant ensuite la direction de la forêt. Heureusement, lui permettant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit où Natsu et Happy avaient l'habitude de se réunir lorsqu'ils allaient pêcher ensemble. Il lui était déjà arrivé, dans son enfance, de s'y retrouver en cherchant Natsu pour se bagarrer avec lui. Ce n'était pas seulement un lieu de pêche : c'était là que Natsu, parfois, s'entrainait, se défoulait, ou se rendait tout simplement pour se détendre et faire le point. C'est aussi là qu'une fois, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des gamins et que Happy n'était pas encore né, Gray avait surpris son rival à pleurer, avec une modération purement masculine, la perte d'Igneel. C'était depuis ce jour-là que le mage de glace avait commencé à apprécier Natsu, à vouloir tisser un lien particulier avec lui, à considérer l'insupportable gamin qu'il le croyait être sous un autre angle. Leur rivalité avait alors pris une signification particulière, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent ceux qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne fit même plus attention à rien, pas même au fait que son silence prolongé attirerait sûrement l'attention de Happy. Heureusement, ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque, préférant attendre d'être arrivé pour engager la conversation qui selon lui s'imposait. Dans son enfermement moral, Gray ne remarqua pas les gestes machinaux qu'il était en train d'effectuer tout en marchant, mais qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à Happy.

- Natsu, qu'est-ce tu fous ?

Sa question le tira de sa torpeur et il remarqua enfin ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un bras étrangement levé, il essayait, sans même s'en rendre compte, de retirer la manche de sa veste. Il réalisa aussitôt ce qu'il faisait et s'empressa de remettre son vêtement à sa place, cherchant activement une réponse à la question de l'exceed.

- Euh… rien, y'avait un truc qui me gênait !

Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? Qu'il avait trop chaud ? Venant de Natsu, cela aurait alerté le chaton. Il avait alors répondu la première chose lui passant par la tête, et qui s'avéra être une bonne réponse car Happy se détourna de lui en ricanant. Le mage de glace soupira, sauvé. Finalement, sa manie certaine à se déshabiller quel que soit le moment ne serait pas si facile que ça à contrôler. Alors qu'il vérifiait que l'écharpe de son rival se trouvait toujours à sa place, il aperçut une silhouette au loin, de l'autre côté du fleuve qu'ils longeaient. Sans pour autant s'arrêter, il leva la tête vers elle et reconnut Natsu, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux doucement balayés par la brise maritime, les observant sans la moindre émotion quelle qu'elle fut. Mais malgré son absence d'expression, Gray sut aussitôt ce qu'il ressentait, et s'en sentit coupable. Sans le vouloir, il avait arraché à son rival son intimité, et l'avait égoïstement flanqué entre les griffes acérées de sa propre solitude. Leur regard se croisa, mais Natsu le détourna pour reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était. Happy, n'ayant rien décelé de leur échange, observa Natsu partir, l'air soucieux.

- Dis, Natsu…

- Hum ?

Il détourna enfin le regard de l'endroit où Natsu avait disparu pour le poser sur l'exceed, qui s'enquit de demander :

- A ton avis, que fait Gray quand il n'est pas à la guilde ?

Rassemblant toute sa volonté pour ne pas réagir de façon excessive suite à cette question qui le concernait directement, il se contenta de demander de la voix la plus sereine et assurée dont il puisse user, sans oser regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux :

- P… pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce qu'il est toujours tout seul…

Le mage de glace s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol devant lui, attristé par la constatation véridique de Happy. Il aurait voulu répondre _« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mon problème », _comme il l'aurait sûrement fait lui-même si quelqu'un lui avait posé la question à propos de Natsu, mais il semblait, d'après la réaction de Happy le matin même, que ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait dit le Dragon Slayer. Ce qu'il croyait savoir de lui n'était apparemment pas tout à fait vrai, et maintenant, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Le fait était là : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui aurait répondu. Semblait-il que son rival entretenait avec Happy une relation encore plus particulière qu'il ne se l'était imaginé et il devait encore plus faire attention à ses paroles qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. C'était épuisant pour lui, mais l'envie indicible de savoir ce que pensait vraiment son rival de lui et si ce genre de conversation était courante entre eux surpassait largement la fatigue. Il attachait bien plus d'importance à sa relation avec Natsu qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et même si c'en était troublant, il en éprouvait une étrange satisfaction.

Surpris par l'arrêt brutal de Gray et sa mine devenue soudainement plus sombre, Happy, sans pour autant savoir ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction de sa part, se hissa sur son épaule pour s'installer entre les mèches hirsutes de sa chevelure, espérant ainsi l'aider à surmonter ce qui le chagrinait. Gray frissonna à son contact, les mêmes sensations éprouvées lorsqu'il s'était posé sur son épaule dans la matinée ébrouant de nouveau tout son être. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Happy regretta aussitôt ses propres mots.

- Désolé, Natsu...

Gray releva enfin la tête, sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Ben...

L'exceed descendit de son nid improvisé pour atterrir sur le muret qui longeait le fleuve, puis reprit d'une voix empreinte de chagrin :

- La date approche et... parler de solitude doit te faire souffrir… Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Désolé…

Il tressaillit. Ce fait était totalement sorti de son esprit, qui ces derniers jours ne s'était concentré que sur les événements récents. D'abord la mission qu'il avait dû faire avec Natsu, puis son échange de corps avec ce dernier… Il en avait oublié la date, et ce que ce début de mois signifiait pour Natsu. Il regretta encore plus d'avoir laissé son rival seul et de lui avoir arraché ces moments de quiétude et de bien-être avec Happy. Chaque année à cette période, sans rien d'excessif non plus, le mage de feu s'isolait un peu de la guilde, mettait de la distance entre lui et les autres. C'était devenu comme un rituel pour lui, la seule période de l'année où, en mémoire d'Igneel, le Dragon Slayer s'autorisait des instants de mélancolie. Et le 7 juillet très exactement, il rompait tout contact avec la guilde. C'était l'unique jour où il se laissait submerger d'émotions, se laissait envahir par la tristesse qu'il contenait tout le long de l'année. Si au début la guilde s'inquiétait chaque fois que l'été approchait, elle avait fini par se faire à cette tradition, sachant maintenant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire pour lui. Le 8 au matin, et ce depuis plus de dix ans, ils retrouvaient toujours leur ami tel qu'ils le connaissaient : joyeux et enthousiaste. Alors au fil du temps, ils avaient cessé de s'inquiéter. Malgré la douleur qu'ils éprouvaient à imaginer Natsu seul avec son chagrin, même si cela ne durait qu'un jour seulement, personne n'avait cherché à rompre ce rituel, qui s'était maintenant parfaitement ancré dans l'histoire et le quotidien de la guilde.

Gray demeura silencieux quelques secondes, hésitant. Ce que les paroles de Happy venait de lui rappeler avait soudainement soumis à son esprit l'idée de lui avouer la vérité pour qu'il rejoigne la véritable personne qui avait besoin de son soutien et qu'il soulage la solitude que Natsu devait vraisemblablement ressentir et endurer en ce moment même. Mais il ne le fit pas, égoïstement. Non seulement il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à son tour, mais aussi, et surtout, il souhaitait que l'exceed, dans son ignorance de la personne qu'il était vraiment, lui fournisse des informations sur Natsu qu'il ne pourrait obtenir autrement. Alors, en dépit de sa culpabilité, il conserva le silence sur la vérité et chercha activement une réponse à lui donner. Au fond, il savait très bien ce qu'il devait dire et faire, mais le mettre en application s'avérerait pour lui très difficile. Agir de cette façon ne lui était pas naturel, et pourtant, il s'en sortit incroyablement bien.

Avec toute la délicatesse et la tendresse du monde -du moins pour Gray-, il posa affectueusement une main sur la tête de l'exceed qui la releva, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait voir ensuite, connaissant son ami par cœur. Gray força un sourire, qui fut le plus radieux qu'il n'eut jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant, et qui étiré avec les traits de Natsu lui donnait presque cette expression rassurante et salvatrice d'ordinaire réservé au Dragon Slayer. Puis les mots, doux et rassurants, vinrent étayer ce sourire :

- Ne t'excuse pas, Happy. Tout va bien tant que tu es là, avec moi.

Un nouveau sourire, encore plus resplendissant que le précédent, illumina ses traits. Sans aucune raison apparente, le cœur de Gray battait à tout rompre. Le corps de Natsu réagissait en harmonie avec ses émotions comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, et cela troublait grandement le mage de glace. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Ces puissantes émotions étaient-elles vraiment les siennes ? Ou était-ce celles de Natsu, le résultat des souvenirs inscrits dans l'histoire de ce corps, que ce dernier avait enregistrées ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et ne pas le savoir lui était très dérangeant. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même, de peu à peu devenir quelqu'un d'autre, submergé par des émotions qui n'étaient peut-être même pas les siennes. Alors malgré son indicible envie de conserver cette vie qu'il estimait bien plus agréable que celle qu'il avait toujours menée, il souhaitait tout de même faire cesser toutes ces sensations qui le plongeaient dans cet état de folie émotionnelle. Retrouver son corps, ses habitudes et ses propres sentiments, sans plus ressentir les effets néfastes de la situation, ce désordre émotionnel intensément troublant, presque douloureux. Cette nuit, il espérait ardemment que tout serait réglé.

Mais pour le moment, il devait profiter de cette situation pour découvrir certaines vérités à propos de son rival qui, sans jamais qu'il ne l'admettre, lui avait toujours tiraillé l'esprit. Sans véritablement savoir pourquoi, il souhaitait en ce moment plus que tout connaître les secrets que cachait le cœur de Natsu. Et Happy était le mieux placé pour l'y aider. Comme ce dernier ne semblait pas réagir suite à ces émouvantes paroles prononcées au prix de beaucoup d'efforts de tact et de tendresse, il ajouta :

- Pas vrai ?

- Natsu…

Dans un souffle presque inaudible, l'exceed essuya les quelques larmes qui commençaient à humidifier ses pupilles sans les détacher de l'expression souriante qui lui était destinée. Puis il sourit à son tour, leva une patte en l'air avec enthousiasme.

- Aye !

Gray put enfin détendre les muscles de son visage suite à cette exclamation pour reprendre une expression plus ordinaire, à son plus grand soulagement. En agissant ainsi, de façon aussi spontanée et chaleureuse alors qu'il était censé être envahi des souvenirs du passé, il s'était enfin prouvé à lui-même que Natsu méritait sa compassion et sa reconnaissance. Parce qu'il reconnaissait ainsi qu'il souffrait au moins autant que lui des blessures du passé, comme tous les mages de Fairy Tail. Que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était toujours joyeux, enthousiaste et bouillant d'excitation que son cœur était immunisé à toutes formes de douleurs, qu'il s'agisse de tristesse ou de solitude. Il avait ses moments de faiblesse, comme lui. Comme tout être humain. Il n'était ni indestructible ni invincible comme beaucoup voulaient le croire, et comme il l'avait cru lui-même. L'image que son rival montrait aux autres, loin d'être factice, n'était pas pour autant véritablement représentative de son état d'âme. Il parvenait toujours à surmonter ses souffrances pour avancer, voilà tout. Il n'avait rien à lui envier à ce sujet, étant lui-même un expert dans ce domaine, mais il reconnaissait au moins cette incroyable force qu'il possédait de faire flamboyer sa joie de vivre aux yeux de tous, contaminant instantanément les personnes de son entourage, lui compris. C'était un don qu'il n'avait pas, et qu'il lui enviait beaucoup. Bien que son ego et sa fierté l'empêcheraient à jamais de le lui avouer.

Du moins le croyait-il.

* * *

Quand je disais que certains allaient me tuer... Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés ! Mais ça va arriver, vous en faites pas ! Dans le prochain où le suivant :). Le début du chapitre suivant traite d'un peu autre chose tout en restant dans le sujet principal, je vous laisse deviner quoi :p. Après tout dépend de la palce que ça prendra. Sinon, ça sera pas dans le prochain mais celui d'après ;). Je peux malheureusement pas vous dire puisque ce n'est pas encore écrit :). Donc on verra !

Sinon rien à signaler pour ma part dans ce chapitre, je pense l'avoir plus ou moins réussi. Mais rien ne vous empêche de me rabattre le caquet si vous avez trouvé quelque chose de pas terrible :).

Bon et bien je vous dis à pluche pour le chapitre 7 !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Mot de l'auteur : **Moi, en retard ? Pas du tout ! Je suis affreusement désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre. Mais pour être franche, je n'avais pas très envie d'écrire en ce moment, sans compter que je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de la façon dont j'allais tourner ce passage que vous allez lire plus bas. Et puis finalement j'ai réussi à le finir, et je publie enfin ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que j'avais arrêté cette fiction :). Si c'est le cas je vous rassure tout net : je n'arrêterai pas cette fiction avant de l'avoir finie ! Même si je mets parfois longtemps à publier... En fait je pense que j'aurais dû mettre les chapitres avec un plus de temps d'intervalles. A vrai dire je pensais pas que j'arriverai à là où je mettais arrêté aussi vite. Et puis ça doit être chiant pour vous, après avoir été habitué à un chapitre par jour pendant un moment, de devoir d'un coup attendre plus d'un mois... Désolé ! Mais bon, c'est comme ça... Et puis la suite est là maintenant, c'est ce qui compte, non ? :p

Voilou, sur ce... Bonne lecture ! Et réponses aux coms, aussi !

**Karyuu : **Purée j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! C'est horriblement frustrant, tu sais ?! Surtout qu'une autre crise de fanatisme à Fairy Tail est survenue et que j'aurais eu bien besoin de gueuler mon excitation à quelqu'un ! :p. Mais bon, je m'en suis sortie toute seule... Au prix d'un magnifique cassage de voix à force de gueuler :p. Enfin bref, on s'en fout ! J'espère en tout cas que tu n'as pas cru que j'avais de nouveau disparu de la circulation, c'est pas tout à fait ça :p. La preuve ! Je n'oublie absolument pas ta fiction ni la mienne, je compte bien rattraper mon retard :). Et puis de toute façon toi aussi ça fait un moment qu'on t'as pas vu ! J'espère que tout va bien et que tu arrives à t'en sortir avec tous les trucs que tu as à faire ! Et faut qu'on mette une date sur notre rendez-vous, aussi, j'ai trop hâte ! En fait si tu en as toujours envie, bien sûr ! Moi oui en tout cas :)

Sinon euh... Y'a malentendu ! Jamais je n'oserais douter de ta sincérité, voyons ! Au contraire, je comprends et réalise parfaitement que tu ne ressens pas moins que ce que tu en dis ! C'est exactement pareil pour moi quand je commente ta fiction. C'est juste que savoir qu'on puisse ressentir cette même excitation pour MA fiction, ça me rend dingue ! Alors non, je ne doute pas de ta franchise, ne me tue pas ! Attends au moins que Fairy Tail soit terminé, que je puisse savoir la fin avant de crever xD.

Bref... J'ai trop hâte de mettre mon OS sur fanfic-fr pour avoir tous les détails juteux, tu peux pas savoir ! C'est horrible de savoir que t'as plein de choses à dire et que je ne puisse même pas savoir quoi ! Je veux trop savoir en détails ce que tu en as pensé, un truc de fou ! Mais je vais résister et être patiente... Enfin je vais essayer. Et puis du coup je sais pas trop quoi dire pour te répondre non plus... Dur dur de se restreindre ! Parce que si j'en dis trop ici, c'est pareil que pour toi, j'aurais plus rien à répondre quand tu commenteras l'OS.

En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'imaginer Gray en inspecteur sadique n'est pas bon pour la santé.

Voilà j'sais pas trop quoi dire d'autres... En fait j'ai absolument rien dit sur le chapitre, mais j'ai peur de m'emballer et d'en dire trop, alors je vais me retenir :p. Et puis de toute façon en ce moment je suis un peu à sec :p.

Bon bah sur ce je te dis à bientôt ma karyuu à mwaaa ! Donne-moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps ! :)

**Peach : **Mais non, pas du tout, pas du tout... Juste un peu... (ciel que je mens mal). Ouais bon OK : T'as réussi ton coup, voilà t'es contente ?! Grrrr...

Et oui, je suis cruelle et sadique envers Natsu, et le serais toujours ! En fait je crois que, en plus du fait que c'est mon personnage préféré et que j'en suis maladivement fan, le fait que Natsu paraisse si indestructible et intouchable en toutes circonstances me donne envie de le briser pour voir ce que ça donnerait, de creuser davantage le perso en le confrontant à diverses situations. J'sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Pour faire simple je trouverai beaucoup moins intéressant de le faire souffrir s'il exhibait sa souffrance dans le manga, s'il ne se montrait pas aussi imperturbable et débordant d'énergie.

Enfin voilà pour revenir au chapitre, c'est vrai que c'est triste pour Natsu (et c'était le but, comme tu peux t'en douter) d'être en quelque sorte abandonné par Happy au profit de Gray et de voir ce dernier lui arracher son ami et en profiter comme si de rien n'était. Surtout que, même si c'est pour une courte durée, il se retrouve tout seul. Sinon pour ta question, la réponse n'est pas très loin :p.

En tout cas je suis super contente que ma vision des choses quant à l'approche du 7 Juillet t'ai plu, puisque j'affectionne tout particulièrement ce passage. Bien sûr, j'ai plus ou moins inventé, ou plutôt imaginé comment Natsu pourrait réagir à l'approche de la date, puisque dans le manga on n'en sait rien du tout, mais ça me paraît plutôt réaliste et logique que ça se passe de cette façon. Tout comme la façon dont Natsu passe de "Gamin insupportable" à "Gamin extraordinaire" aux yeux de Gray.

Pour finir j'adhère totalement à ton analyse du comportement de Natsu envers les autres, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'adore tellement ce personnage. Tous ces petits points de sa personnalité que j'adore aborder d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bref, rien que d'y penser me donne envie de regarder un épisode ou de lire un tome de FT :p. J'adore ce mec à un point rare, et ce trait de caractère dont tu parles est justement l'une de ces raisons :p. C'est agréable de savoir comme d'autres peuvent aussi être touché par la manière d'être de ce perso. Il est tout simplement horriblement attachant et génial :p.

Allez je te laisse ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'aime beaucoup tous les détails que tu apportent :p. Et quand ça concerne Natsu, tu peux voir que je pourrais en parler pendant des heures :). C'est toujours un plaisir que de parler de FT, de toute façon ! A très bientôt j'espère !

**Solarium : **Mais y'a aucun problème, tu commentes, je réponds, c'est tout à fait normal ! Ce serait manquer d'éthique que de ne pas répondre aux efforts de mes lecteurs pour me laisser leurs impressions :). Donc tu n'as vraiment pas à me remercier :). Je suis soulagée sinon que tu ne sois pas déçue, et que tu continueras quand même à lire cette fiction :). D'ailleurs pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas encore. Sûrement une vingtaine de chapitres, mais je préfère pas trop m'avancer, je suis très douée pour mettre dans trois chapitres ce que je pensais mettre dans un seul. Mais dis-toi que normalement cette fiction est un OS (que je publierai sur fanfic-fr ensuite) et que donc par définition ne va pas être trop long. Voilou, merci pour ton com j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**Syka :** Y'a pas de soucis, ne te sens surtout pas obligée de commenter à chaque fois (même si j'adore ça :p) commente quand tu en as envie, ce n'est pas un souci ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours en tout cas !

**Myst : **Coucou toi ! Owi, déteste moi ! Héhéhéhéhéhé ! Et non, comme tu vas le voir, ce chapitre ne parle pas de Gray et Happy, mwahahaha ! Tu verras !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Courir. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Partir le plus loin possible, là où rien ni personne ne pourrait infliger d'autres tortures à son cœur déjà soumis à rude épreuve, fuir ce sentiment douloureux qui y avait planté sa graine, germant doucement dans son âme. S'épuiser physiquement pour arracher à son esprit ces images qui ne cessaient de le hanter, et ne penser qu'aux puissantes pulsations qui martelaient ses tempes et à l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines, envahissant tout son corps. L'intérieur de son crâne était peu à peu balayé par l'effort, en même temps que la fatigue prenait plus d'ampleur, autorisant son instinct à prendre le contrôle des muscles de ses jambes, qui le menaient où bon leur semblait. Tant et si bien qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il fuyait ni pour quelle raison.

Il courait si vite que les rues et les gens autour de lui semblaient se fondre dans le décor en une masse de couleurs indistinctes se noyant les unes dans les autres. Même le feu brûlant qui le dévorait de l'intérieur n'interrompit l'acte absurde que la confusion de son esprit le forçait à poursuivre avec un entêtement irraisonné, soufflant au loin son infidèle lucidité. Ni même le choc provoqué lorsqu'il percuta une passante, écrasant à terre les pâtisseries qu'elle venait sans doute d'acheter. Il n'entendit même pas le hurlement féroce qui s'ensuivit ni son propre nom hurlé rageusement. Ce nom n'était pas vraiment le sien, de toute façon. Alors il poursuivit sa course sans même s'excuser ni se retourner. Son esprit n'était dans tous les cas pas en état de formuler la moindre parole ou pensée cohérente.

Alors qu'il avait l'impression de courir encore, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses jambes s'étaient immobilisées. L'épuisement fit une entrée fracassante à travers tous ses muscles, tandis que son esprit rassemblait peu à peu les bribes éparses de sa mémoire pour constituer ce qui ressemblait à un souvenir. Les images qu'il avait cherché à fuir revinrent aussitôt se confronter à sa volonté et il se laissa glisser contre un arbre, épuisé par la confrontation qui avait eu lieu entre elles et lui et qu'il avait vraisemblablement perdue. Aussi sûrement que ces flashs de réminiscences venaient si virulemment se heurter à sa conscience.

À bout de forces, Natsu replia ses genoux contre son torse et enfouit sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains moites, tentant à grand peine de chasser ces brefs morceaux de souvenirs sanglants qui ne cessaient de le tarauder, lui embrumant l'esprit et les sens. Tous ses efforts et ce qui lui restait de conscience furent concentrés sur l'abolition de ces images lancinantes, qui résistèrent fièrement à tous ses assauts. Et il ne put empêcher un nouveau flash de l'aveugler.

Les vestiges d'une ville en ruine, inondés de sang et de cadavres à perte de vue. La lune écarlate dominant cette terre putride et désolée, un ciel sans nuages, le tonnerre qui gronde au loin. Il se trouvait au centre de ce champ de ténèbres, sous la lueur vermeille de l'astre immortel, à genoux dans la boue et le sang fraîchement versé, le regard dirigé vers l'immuable voûte céleste et le visage noyé de larmes. Et devant lui gisait le corps déchiqueté d'une femme.

Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, ruisselant de sueur et le souffle court. Cela n'avait duré qu'une brève seconde, mais il eut l'impression que des heures entières s'étaient écoulées. Son cœur affolé battait durement dans sa poitrine, lui infligeant une douleur des plus aiguës qu'il tenta vainement d'endiguer. D'autres images similaires ouvrirent de nouveau sans mal une brèche dans la barrière qui protégeait tant bien que mal son esprit, plongeant ce dernier dans d'infinis tréfonds gorgés de ténèbres et de sang. Le sien semblait bouillonner à l'intérieur de ses veines chaque fois que l'une d'elles apparaissait, tel un ouragan insaisissable de peur et d'angoisse ensuite substitué en intense souffrance. Un cycle indomptable et sans fin.

Qui fut pourtant rompu lorsqu'une brûlante chaleur lui lancina le torse.

Il arracha les boutons de sa veste d'un geste brusque, dévoilant l'objet responsable de cette abominable douleur. Pendouillant nonchalamment contre sa poitrine, le collier de Gray semblait s'embraser et s'enraciner de plus en plus profondément dans sa chair, ne faisant bientôt plus qu'un avec son corps. Il contempla le phénomène se poursuivre, les yeux écarquillés et les muscles légèrement tremblotants.

- Qu... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle vague brûlante lui fit perdre le fil de sa réflexion. Fragilisé par l'insoutenable souffrance qui lui était infligée, il porta une main sur l'objet qui en était la cause et l'arracha de son corps avec un gémissement de douleur pour le jeter au loin dans un réflexe de protection irraisonné. L'air frais du crépuscule inonda aussitôt la plaie fraîchement ouverte d'une vague de soulagement. La blessure causée par l'extirpation forcée du bijou, bien que creusée et profonde, était heureusement minime et la douleur s'en fut petit à petit, laissant place à un simple picotement désagréable, malgré les quelques filons de sang qui s'en écoulaient encore.

Les dents serrées à l'extrême, il détacha enfin le regard de la crevasse sanglante pour le poser sur le lointain. Il ferma les yeux pour apaiser sa respiration devenue douloureusement effrénée, mais quand il parvint enfin à se calmer, un nouveau flash vint engourdir sa conscience.

Contrairement aux précédents, ce souvenir, bien que toujours flou, n'était pas synonyme de tristesse ou de souffrance. Une femme aux courts cheveux bruns, un doux sourire flottant sur ses traits, lui tendait le collier dont il venait de se débarrasser. Prenant soudain conscience à quel point le bijou était précieux, Natsu se leva d'un bond, faisant aussitôt disparaître l'image dans le nuage brumeux qu'était son esprit. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire ni pour quelle raison, il se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait lancé l'objet pour le récupérer, mais comprit bien vite que son bien avait coulé au fond du lac devant lequel il se trouvait.

Alors, sans réfléchir une seconde, il plongea.

Malgré la chaleur accablante qui régnait à l'extérieur, le lac lui semblait curieusement froid. Sa blessure le lança au contact de l'eau, mais il l'ignora superbement, son attention se concentrant uniquement sur le léger éclat argenté qui étincelait au loin. Presque paniqué, il nagea jusqu'au fond du lac, où il finit, après quelques minutes de recherches intensives, par trouver son bien. Coincé entre deux rochers moussus, le bijou brillait encore d'un étrange éclat écarlate qui fit hésiter Natsu. Le Dragon Slayer en approcha prudemment une main, et comme l'objet ne réagissait pas, le dégagea des algues entremêlées qui le retenaient. A peine s'en fut-il emparé que sa paume le brûla violemment, lui arrachant une grimace. Il ouvrit doucement sa paume pour constater que la lumière rouge qu'émanait le collier s'intensifiait exponentiellement en même temps que son épouvantable chaleur, et un afflux soudain de magie ébroua tout son être. Il eut soudain si froid qu'il ne put réprimer un frisson, ses muscles et ses articulations commençant peu à peu à s'engourdir. Sans trop s'en préoccuper, il jugea plus urgent de remonter à la surface, sentant ses poumons lui réclamer leur dû avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Il se propulsa vers la surface en prenant appui sur un rocher sans lâcher l'objet qui continuait de siffler, puis parcourut les quelques mètres qui l'en séparaient par de longues et puissantes brasses. Lorsque sa tête heurta une surface dure et froide l'empêchant de sortir. Il pesta intérieurement et réalisa bien assez vite ce qui le retenait sous l'eau.

De la glace. Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

Ils étaient en plein mois de juillet, alors il lui parut évident que cette glace avait été créée par magie. La glace de Gray. Sa glace, pour l'heure. Mais contrairement à ce que son véritable propriétaire aurait fait à sa place, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle, et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait briser sa propre création. Peu à peu pris de panique, Natsu tenta instinctivement de faire fondre la glace par sa chaleur corporelle d'ordinaire anormalement élevée, tandis que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare et qu'il sentait sa conscience s'éteindre au fur et à mesure qu'il s'échappait de ses poumons. Il réalisa bien vite l'absurdité de son réflexe et frappa la couche qui le séparait de la surface avec toute la force qu'il fut capable de réunir, mais qui, amoindrie par la pression sous-marine, ne l'égratigna même pas. Sans pour autant abandonner l'idée de se sortir de là, son instinct lui indiqua qu'il ne pourrait rien faire par la force brute. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il tenta de faire appel à la magie contenue dans le corps de son rival, s'efforçant de calmer son esprit affolé en fermant les yeux, mais il ne sentit rien d'autre qu'un froid glacial parcourir tout son corps. Il rouvrit brutalement les paupières, réalisant à quel point sa situation était critique et sans issue. Il était comme réduit à l'état d'être humain sans pouvoirs, faible et inutile. Il n'y avait sans doute pas plus honteux pour un mage que de finir noyé. Il avait survécu à tant de combats jusqu'à maintenant, et il allait mourir de façon aussi absurde ? Il avait frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois, il avait vaincu tant d'adversaires puissants et c'était un simple lac qui allait le vaincre ? Impensable. Ridicule même. Sans compter qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Car Gray en paierait les conséquences autant que lui. Il ne pouvait laisser le corps de son rival mourir, où il resterait à jamais coincé dans le sien. Et il ne le lui souhaitait pas.

Alors que ses forces continuaient de l'abandonner par le manque cruel d'air, la panique prit le dessus sur sa raison et il tenta de nouveau de briser la glace avec ses poings par de puissants coups répétitifs, mais pas la moindre fissure ne vint récompenser ses efforts. L'air vint rapidement à manquer et ses poumons se mirent à le brûler, si virulemment qu'il fut forcé de cesser ses assauts contre l'adversaire. Peinant même à garder les yeux ouverts, ses sens l'abandonnèrent un à un, plongeant sa lucidité dans une sorte de sommeil semi-comateux dans lequel sa raison se trouva emprisonnée, incapable d'envoyer le moindre signal à son cerveau embrumé.

Il n'entendit qu'un profond grondement en échos lorsqu'il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Ouais bon je reconnais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose... Mais il fallait vraiment que je poste pour vous rassurer sur la bonne continuité de cette fic :p. Oui, je le continue, et je ne compte pas l'arrêter avant la fin ! Quel que soit le temps d'attente, la suite viendra toujours, c'est une promesse ! Et puis ce passage avec Natsu est très important pour la suite, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard :). J'essaierais d'écrire plus vite le prochain, promis. Parce que j'imagine que ça doit être frustrant d'attendre un mois pour ne pas voir sa soif de curiosité assouvie :). Je ferais de mon mieux !

Sur ce à très bientôt, et n'oubliez pas les coms ! Héhéhéhé...


	9. Chapitre 8

**Mot de l'auteur : **Poueeet ! C'est d'une extrême bonne humeur et une motivation sans failles suite à ma journée d'hier (la personne responsable se reconnaîtra :p) que je vous envoie ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous ai clairement moins fait attendre cette fois, pas vrai ?! Je suis fière de moi héhéhé ! Et je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre, aussi ! Bon, les choses n'avancent pas, encore, vous m'en excuserez. Du coup, le prochain chapitre ne traitera pas encore de Gray et Happy, je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient impatiemment leur "conversation". Il falloir attendre encore un peu ! J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Personnellement, je le trouve pas mal du tout :). Mais à vous de me dire. Bonne lecture !

Pour la réponse aux coms, il y a certaines personnes inscrites auxquelles je n'ai pas envoyé de MP pour répondre : no panic ! Ça arrive juste en dessous ! (Soit dit en passant, la totalité des réponses aux coms fait la taille du chapitre...)

**Hinukoi : **Pouet ! Atroce ? T'as encore rien vu toi ! Celui-ci est pas mal dans le genre, aussi ! Et puis j'ai écrit des choses bien bien pires que ça, crois-moi :p. Mwahaha je suis machiavélique... J'suis dans le top 10 des massacreuses de personnages qui n'ont rien demandé :p. Tout ça, c'est bien peu par rapport à ce que je suis capable de faire =)

Pour le passé de Gray, j'ai fait exprès de rester vague, puisqu'il s'agit d'images qui n'apparaissent que très furtivement dans l'esprit de Natsu, et non de véritables scènes qu'il se remémore. Du coup la description des images, des flashs qu'il voit sont très courtes, et c'était mon but de ne pas entrer dans les détails. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça (ma légendaire "maîtrise du blabla pour ne rien dire", sans doute), mais en tout cas, c'est sûr que c'est pas joyeux. Et ta question bun... tu verras ! Si tu veux un indice, Gray ne sera pas épargné, mwahahahaha !

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et que tu le commenteras ! Merci pour tes coms', d'ailleurs ! ;)

**Bymeha : **Wow ? C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit quand j'ai cliqué sur la page des reviews pour lire ton com et que je l'ai vu... Tu sais que tu me fais là le plus beau cadeau que je pourrais avoir sur une fanfiction ? Tu n'es pas la première à m'offrir ce cadeau, mais en tant que fanatique de pavés en tout genre, je ne peux qu'apprécier et me mettre à genoux pour tant de générosité ! Nan plus sérieusement, j'adore à un point rare les avis détaillés comme celui que tu viens de me faire là, et ça a été une très agréable (et ce n'est qu'un doux euphémisme) surprise que d'en voir un, et encore plus d'un nouveau lecteur que je ne connais pas ! J'adore parler de tout et n'importe quoi (et encore plus sur Fairy Tail) donc avoir un tel pavé détaillé en guise de commentaire me rend complètement chtarbée :). J'espère que t'es préparée parce que je risque de blablater un bon moment sur ce que tu m'as dit dans ton com (et sûrement d'autres petites choses sans intérêt que je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'évoquer :p.)

En tout cas je dois avouer que j'étais intenable (de joie et de fierté) en remarquant à quel point tu sembles avoir été scotchée et envoûtée par cette fic. Et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ce soit à ce point là. Je pensais pas cela possible ! Je sais que j'arrive à être touchante et que je suis plutôt douée pour ça, que ce soit dans cette fic ou dans les autres, mais de là à ce que tu sois aussi submergée d'émotions... ! Perso, y'a qu'une seule fiction qui met dans un état d'euphorie totale (la personne se reconnaîtra mwahahaha :p) et qui me rend presque muette tellement elle me procure d'émotions. Je suis donc ravie qu'on puisse ressentir ce genre de choses pour cette fiction, qui selon moi n'est pas si marquante que ça. Mais bon c'est toujours pareil, dur d'évaluer sa propre fiction, les sentiments ressentis en se lisant ou en lisant quelqu'un d'autre ne sont pas du tout de même intensité, et je dois avouer que ça a été une vraie claque dans la gueule que de voir qu'on puisse être aussi bouleversé par cette fic. Merci infiniment, vraiment ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de voir comme mes écrits peuvent être aussi marquants et appréciés. Franchement, je pensais pas que cette fiction puisse faire un tel effet !

Moi aussi je suis du genre à aimer le Yaoi. Ou plutôt, les "couples" (je déteste ce mot) yaoi sont ceux qui me dérangent le moins (surtout quand y'a Natsu dans le lot hihihi), mais il faut que les caractères soient respectés. Et fidèlement, pas à moitié. Pas juste respecter quelques traits de caractère et virer le reste. Je déteste (et c'est peu dire) lorsque, dès le début et sans raison explicable ou expliquée, deux personnages réalisent soudainement, par on ne sait quelle force de la nature, qu'ils sont éperdument amoureux de tel ou tel autre personnage. Ça n'a aucune logique, aucune contenance, aucun charme. J'ai vraiment horreur de ça. Ce que je trouve intéressant, moi, c'est la manière dont leur relation va évoluer jusqu'à en venir à l'extrême : "je suis amoureux". Et encore, je préfère même quand ça reste sous-entendu. Perso, je lis pas des fictions sur FT pour voir ça, je ne lis ou regarde pas FT pour ça. Alors mince ! Allez regarder des films à l'eau de rose et laissez le **shônen **Fairy Tail en paix ! Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer qui que ce soit, mais j'adore tellement les relations, bien distinctes suivant les persos, qui apparaissent dans le manga que de voir celles-ci aussi massacrées me met hors de moi. Après bien sûr, chaque auteur y ajoute son grain de sel, sa pierre à l'édifice, chacun voit chaque relation de manière différente. Mais quand ça se passe comme ça zut ! C'est même plus les mêmes personnages ! Enfin bref, j'ai un peu déraillé... Mais j'aime exposer ma vision des choses :). Alors voilà, ça, c'est fait !

Du coup, je suis vraiment vraiment ravie que mon Natsu te paraisse respecté. Comme tu as pu le déduire sur mon magnifique pavé hors-sujet du paragraphe précédent, j'ai absolument horreur du OOC et si j'avais dû en faire, à n'importe quel moment que ce soit ou même de manière infime, je me serais frappé la tête contre le mur. Garder intact les caractères des personnages est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Cela dit, comme tu le dis si bien et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, Natsu est un personnage très difficile à manipuler. Il y a énormément de possibilités de point de vue sur son caractère et sa manière d'être, et il y a tellement de traits de caractère à prendre en compte que si on ne fait pas attention, on peut vite virer dans du OOC, même très léger. Suivant la situation, le trait de caractère à mettre en avant n'est pas le même, et il ne faut pas se tromper ni pour autant effacer les autres caractéristiques de sa personnalité. Surtout sur un sujet aussi pointilleux et profond que celui que je traite. J'sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Pour Lisanna, il y a une raison très très simple. Déjà je te rassure tout de suite, j'adore ce personnage et leur relation m'est très importante. La difficulté que je rencontre à en parler vient du fait que depuis que Lisanna est revenue d'Edoras, la relation qu'elle entretient avec Natsu est tellement ambiguë que j'ai plus de mal à la cerner que lorsqu'elle était (soit-disant) morte. Qu'on me frappe avec une batte pour dire ce que je vais dire, mais Mashima a tellement bâclé leur relation depuis son retour que je ne sais plus vraiment quelle allure, quelle tournure lui donner. C'était très facile d'aborder Lisanna quand elle était morte, mais depuis qu'elle est de retour, je suis un peu paumée.

Quant à Jubia, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va faire son apparition. La fiction n'est pas encore terminée (loin de l'être d'ailleurs) et nos chers héros vont avoir le temps de se confronter à notre chère mage d'eau :p. De toute façon, hors de question de passer à côté d'une telle scène épique ! Rien que de penser à la réaction de Natsu face à Jubia me fait exploser de rire. J'ai hâte de décrire tout ça, j'vais bien m'amuser :)

Hum, que dire d'autre... Ah oui, tu disais que je m'étais beaucoup attardée sur le sentiment de solitude et très peu sur la jalousie. Et moi je réponds : soit patiente ! Je ne peux pas traiter de tout en même temps, si je veux que leur relation et leurs sentiments évoluent de manière lente et plausible. Si j'en fais trop dès le début, je n'aurais plus rien à faire évoluer ensuite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La fiction est loin d'être finie, et beaucoup de thèmes vont être encore abordés. Ta gourmandise sera satisfaite (enfin je l'espère !), mais faut être patiente ! Les choses évoluent lentement, et j'ai pas encore tout abordé ce que je voulais abordé. Faut que j'en garde pour la suite ! Et puis de toute façon, si j'en disais trop dès le début, l'évolution de leur relation irait beaucoup trop vite.

Bon, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : MERCI ! Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai été ravie de lire et de répondre à ton commentaire, vraiment ! J'adore les pavés, et j'adore quand on me donne un avis aussi détaillé que le tien. Vraiment, je suis aux anges ! J'espère sincèrement que tu continueras à commenter cette fiction, tes commentaires me sont vraiment agréables et profitables ! J'ai d'ailleurs très hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de celui-ci :).

Merci à encore et à bientôt je l'espère !

**Yua-chan : **T'inquiète, y'aura toujours la suite ! Mais s'il faut attendre un peu héhéhéhé. Ah bah tiens, justement la voilà ! Elle te fait des signes, regarde ! :p. Qui va aider Natsu ? La réponse plus bas ! Héhéhéhé ! Contente sur ça te plaise toujours, et j'espère que ça sera encore le cas pendant longtemps ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Karyuu : **Patatatatata pouet pouet !

Bon bah... Ouais, je suis de retour ! Mais c'est plus vraiment d'actualité puisqu'on s'est vu euh... hier ? xD. N'empêche, je suis vraiment trop contenteuh ! Même si ça fait bizarre :p. Au passage, le dessin que tu m'as donné est accroché devant mon bureau ! Comme ça je le vois à toute heure ! Quoi de mieux pour l'humeur et l'inspiration que d'avoir une belle image de mon Natsu chéri ? Hihihihi. Tu verrais ma tête chaque fois que je pose les yeux dessus :p. Rahalala, je suis de plus en plus dingue de ce gars :). C'est grave, docteur ?

Ceci mis à part : NON ! Non non non et non ! Ne t'excuse pas pour avoir commenté un jour après la sortie du chapitre, ça va pas non ?! La prochaine fois que tu t'excuses pour un truc aussi pourri, je te dépèce, te plonge dans un lac de lave, t'arrache les cheveux et les ongles un à un et je tue Natsu dans ma fic ! C'est clair ? xD. Non mais sérieusement !

Ça, c'est fait ! Parlons du chapitre, maintenant. Euh avant : t'es toujours là ou je t'ai fait fuir ? :p

Galope, Natsu, galope ! Tu sais l'image que j'ai eu quand tu as dis ça ? L'image de Sagitarius avec la tête de Natsu, mais à quatre pattes... C'est... troublant. Ouais, bon, passons, c'est glauque xD. Pauvre Natsu... Je reparle à peine de lui et je le fais souffrir... Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! A vrai dire, je savais depuis le chapitre précédent que j'allais laisser un moment Gray et Happy de côté pour parler de Natsu, mais je savais pas du tout ce que j'allais lui faire subir. Tout ce que je savais, c'était l'histoire avec le collier et le lac, c'est tout ! Le reste, c'est venu en écrivant. Et il fallait aussi qu'il se retrouve à un endroit particulier. Mais ça, j'en dis pas plus puisque vous ne savez pas encore où ses jambes l'ont mené :). Mais tu as peut-être un petite idée, non ? :p Bref, j'en dis pas plus !

En effet ! Si je n'ai pas parlé avec plus de précisions des images que Natsu voit, c'est pas pour rien. J'ai fait exprès de rester vague, de ne pas donner trop de précisions, puisque, tout simplement, Natsu n'a pas accès à ces détails. Sans compter qu'elles apparaissent sous forme de flashs, très rapides et très rapprochés, donc si je m'étais trop attardé sur la description des souvenirs, ç'aurait totalement cassé le rythme. Sans compter qu'à ce moment, l'esprit de Natsu est un véritable dédale, donc il parait logique que les images qu'il voit soit floues. Tu vois un peu ce que je veux dire ou pas du tout ? :p Quant au rapport entre ça et le collier, je dirais rien ! Ça fait partie de l'intrigue, tu verras le moment venu ! C'est frustrant de ne pouvoir rien dire !

J'ai trop trop hâte d'avoir les détails sur ce que tu as aimé ! Ça me motive trop pour finir cet OS et le publier rapidement sur fanfic-fr ! Mais y'a encore du chemin... C'est marrant parce qu'en lisant la liste de ce que tu as aimé dans le chapitre, je remarque que c'est pratiquement tout ce qu'il s'y passe xD. C'est rassurant et flatteur héhéhé.

Et tu qualifies ta rubrique de fautes comme "petite" ? -_-. T'as quand même bien piaillé ! Merci d'avoir relevé tout ça :). J'avais aussi tilté sur le mot "sous-marine" mais j'avais pas trouvé de synonyme approprié pour un lac, en fait. Mais tu m'as donné la réponse, merci :p. Même si "subaquatique" ça fait bizarre j'trouve :p. Mais je ne peux pas laisser un faute de vocabulaire comme ça, alors je fais suivre ta proposition :).

Ah ouais, pareil pour le passage que tu as relevé... J'étais un peu restée bloquée devant aussi, mais j'me suis dit bon, on comprend ce que je veux dire. J'dois avouer que ça fait un peu trop... Je me suis un peu emportée :). Je changerai ça pour l'OS final, grâce à tes excellents conseils. Je changerai carrément le paragraphe pour qu'on comprenne plus précisément où je voulais en venir, et sans en faire trop :p. Ça sera l'occasion pour rajouter quelques petits détails :)

Bon bah voila, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres ! Cette réponse n'est sûrement pas à la hauteur de ton com, mais je veux vraiment pas en dire trop. Donc j'attendrai le com complet et détaillé :). Je t'adore ma Karyuu, notre rencontre n'a fait que renforcer ce fait ! Et puis finalement, on a rien détruit ! Alleluia ! Ah d'ailleurs, je sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça, mais je suis tombé sur un sondage sur un site qui m'a fait bien rire. La question c'était : "Comment utilisez-vous l'argent gagné en mission ?" Et les réponses :

- Je m'en sers pour payer mon loyer

- Je vais au restaurant pour manger plein de poisson

- Il va dans les frais de réparation des bâtiments que j'ai explosés (NDA : mwahahaha)

- Je m'achète plein de livres

- Je m'en sers pour construire une guilde encore plus cool

- J'achète quelques tonneaux d'alcool

- J'achète de nouvelles armures pour compléter ma collection

J'sais pas pourquoi, ça m'avait fait bien rire... Je suppose que tu devines ce que j'ai répondu xD.

Enfin bref, je divague ! Je te laisse ! Merci infiniment pour tout et pis... à très bientôt pour le prochain com ! :)

**Syka : **Pas grand-chose à dire à part : "Merci", et "tu verras" ! J'avais laissé un tit indice dans le chapitre précédent sur la personne qui va le sauver, mais apparemment personne ne l'a vu :). De toute façon tu vas le savoir rapidement :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le craquement sonore qui s'ensuivit l'extirpa in extremis de l'inconscience, et il sentit quelque chose agripper ses vêtements et le tirer brutalement hors de l'eau. La main le lâcha après l'avoir trainé sur la rive, et, roulé en boule sur le sol, il put enfin, par à-coups, recracher l'eau glacée qui avait infiltré ses poumons et regorger ces derniers de leur besoin vital. Trempé jusqu'aux os, frigorifié et à bout de souffle, il sentit à peine la main qui l'avait sauvé se poser doucement sur son dos et une voix féminine demander :

- Ohé, ça va, Gray ?

Trop occupé à reprendre son souffle et l'esprit encore confus, Natsu ne répondit pas. Sa respiration était encore sifflante lorsqu'il eut extirpé toute l'eau de ses poumons et que les morceaux éparpillés de son esprit se recollèrent enfin pour former un semblant de réponse cohérente. Toutefois fébrile, il se redressa sur ses paumes et ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de contrôler le rythme de sa respiration et les battements de son cœur encore affolé par les événements.

- O… ouais…, parvint-il à formuler entre deux halètements. Ça va.

Peu convaincue mais sachant inutile de poser des questions pour le moment, la jeune femme se leva et aida Natsu à en faire de même. Une fois sur ses pieds, il incita son amie à le lâcher en se détachant d'elle, le souffle encore court.

- Merci, Erza. Il s'en est fallu de peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pour toute réponse, le Dragon Slayer se retira dans ses pensées et baissa les yeux sur son torse blessé, écartant d'une main les pans de ses vêtements déchirés. Bien que petite, la plaie le brûlait encore, comme si on y appliquait une barre de métal chauffée à blanc. La blessure semblait si minime qu'Erza n'y fit même pas attention, et ne comprit pas ce qui semblait l'intriguer. Elle vit Natsu dévier le regard sur ce qu'il serrait encore dans sa paume, qu'il ouvrit pour en dévoiler le collier, dont la petite chaine s'était entremêlée dans ses doigts. L'objet avait repris sa couleur et sa température d'origine, comme si rien ne s'était produit. La question d'Erza tourna en boucle dans sa tête, mais il ne trouva aucune réponse à lui donner. Il n'arrivait pas lui-même à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce collier n'était pas ordinaire et que la magie de Gray s'était libérée contre sa volonté pendant qu'il était sous l'eau, créant cette épaisse couche de glace qui avait failli le tuer.

Et ces images qui l'avaient hanté… Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait là des souvenirs de Gray, et il sentait naître pour ce dernier un début de compassion. Son rival avait souffert. Beaucoup souffert. Au fond de lui il l'avait toujours su, mais il avait fourré ce fait dans un coin de son esprit, pour ne jamais ressentir cette compassion qui l'assaillait dès à présent, et ne pas ternir cette rivalité qui les unissait. Car sans elle, il n'était plus vraiment le même. Chaque coup, chaque bagarre, chaque dispute ravivait en lui la flamme de sa détermination, lui permettait d'évacuer le trop-plein d'énergie, lui était nécessaire. Le faisait se sentir vivant. Lorsqu'ils se battaient, il y avait toujours dans l'ombre de ce sourire provocateur qu'il réservait à son rival ce sourire intérieur de satisfaction, d'envie et de bien-être qui donnait à leur rivalité une tout autre signification. Leurs souffrances respectives disparaissaient sous les coups et les insultes, le monde lui-même s'évaporait pour ne laisser qu'eux et les sentiments qu'ils s'échangeaient à travers leurs poings. Sans cette rivalité, il craquerait. Il avait besoin de se dépenser et de se défouler pour oublier ce qui lui était douloureux. Il avait besoin de Fairy Tail, de son ambiance festive et incontrôlable, de ses membres, et de Gray. Et il s'était toujours demandé si ce dernier voyait leur relation de la même façon, et s'il le combattait pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Et pourtant, il avait peur d'obtenir un jour une réponse à cette éternelle question. Car le jour où cela arriverait, le jour où ils découvriraient les secrets de l'autre, leur relation pourrait changer. Et il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde. Il voulait continuer à se battre et se disputer avec lui toute sa vie. Car c'était cela, entre autres, qui lui permettait de tenir le coup.

Lisant facilement le trouble qu'arboraient les traits de son ami, Erza fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

- G… Gray ?

- J'en sais rien.

Le jeune homme détacha enfin son attention du bijou, s'extirpant de force de ses pensées, pour soutenir le regard suspicieux de la mage rousse, et se rappela soudainement du rôle qu'il était censé jouer en sa présence. Il lui devait des explications, mais mentir lui paraissait être une tâche impossible pour son esprit enfiévré. L'idée de tout lui révéler l'effleura, mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute. Les conséquences de son échange de corps avec Gray avaient pris une telle ampleur qu'il préféra garder le silence sur le sujet et ne pas inquiéter Erza plus que nécessaire. Le faire reviendrait à mettre son cœur à nu devant elle et par extension devant la guilde. Et il ne le supporterait pas. Chaque mage de Fairy Tail avait déjà son lot de souffrances à supporter. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de les accabler davantage avec les siennes. Garder pour lui ce qui l'oppressait et lui était douloureux, même ainsi piégé dans le corps de Gray, et quelles que soient les circonstances. Ou il ne serait plus le seul à en pâtir. Il voulait à tout prix leur épargner d'autres tourments que les leurs.

Et pour cela, s'il avait été dans son corps, il aurait d'ores et déjà offert à Erza le plus rassurant de ses sourires, qu'il aurait étayé d'une phrase encourageante et pleine de vie. Son amie se serait apaisée et n'aurait plus posé de questions, aurait peut-être même souri à son tour avant de partir, vidée de toute inquiétude. C'était toujours ainsi, bien que cela fût inconscient, qu'il s'était protégé jusqu'à maintenant de la pitié d'autrui, des regards compatissants et de ses propres souffrances. Sourire en toutes circonstances, faire flamboyer sa joie de vivre aux yeux de tous, les vider de leurs doutes, et se vider des siens. Tout était tellement plus simple ainsi. Pour lui et pour la guilde tout entière.

Mais cette fois-ci, la situation était bien différente. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'agir à l'instinct comme il le faisait habituellement ni comme il l'aurait souhaité, car les choses en deviendraient encore plus compliquées à gérer pour son esprit déjà malmené par tous ces événements consécutifs terriblement éprouvants. Cela faisait à peine une dizaine d'heures qu'il se trouvait dans le corps du mage de glace, et il était déjà moralement et physiquement épuisé. La barrière qui le protégeait des contrecoups, déjà bien fissurée, était sur le point de se briser totalement. Son cœur battait continuellement quels que soient ses efforts pour le calmer, et avec une telle puissance que s'il n'avait pas été aussi solidement retenu dans sa prison de chair et d'os, l'organe palpitant aurait déjà été arraché de son corps, le réduisant à ce silence dont le jeune homme avait tant besoin. Chaque battement était une torture, le vidait de son air, le faisant presque suffoquer. Il avait mal. Et il savait pertinemment que cette souffrance n'était que le fruit broyé du passé de Gray, qui ne cessait de le torturer depuis près d'une heure. Et au milieu de la nébuleuse qu'étaient ses émotions, il en y en avait une, prisonnière des autres, qui tentait vainement d'imposer sa lumière et sa chaleur à ce nuage opaque.

L'espoir.

L'espoir qu'il puisse exister quelque chose ou quelqu'un en ce monde capable d'apaiser ce torrent de souffrances et de le faire disparaitre, même temporairement. Et il était évident que cette chose devait exister, quelque part, et que Gray l'avait déjà trouvée. Car il était impensable que son rival ait pu devenir celui qu'il était en supportant continuellement cette insoutenable douleur. Pour le mage de feu, il suffisait d'une compagnie ou d'une bagarre pour chasser la plupart de ses tourments. Mais qu'en était-il pour Gray ? Il n'en savait rien, et seul le mage de glace avait la réponse à sa question. Et en cet instant, il avait besoin de cette réponse. Car il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force d'endurer ça encore longtemps. Il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, et ce qui d'ordinaire l'aurait aidé à surmonter ce genre d'épreuve psychologique n'avait à présent qu'un effet mitigé. Et l'absence de Happy à ses côtés n'y était pas pour rien. Il avait été habitué à la présence constante de l'exceed, et celle-ci avait toujours allégé de façon considérable le poids du fardeau qu'il portait sur ses épaules et dans son cœur.

Il avait pris de force l'existence de Gray, et devait maintenant en supporter le poids, en plus d'une partie du sien. Il s'en rendait compte : il avait cessé d'être véritablement Natsu Dragneel dès l'instant où il avait perdu sa toute première bataille contre ce que ce corps lui imposait à chaque seconde, dès l'instant où ce sentiment d'abandon l'avait ravagé lorsque Happy lui avait été arraché. Il avait beau savoir que son ami de toujours ne savait rien de ce qui lui arrivait, et que s'il l'avait su, il ne lui aurait jamais infligé ce mal -et encore davantage en tenant compte de cette période qui signifiait tant de choses pour eux deux-, il n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer et de se laisser submerger par la solitude et la jalousie. Et c'était à partir des cendres de ces émotions que le feu avait pris, calcinant et consumant peu à peu sa personnalité. Le foyer de l'incendie qui le ravageait depuis qu'il avait dû s'isoler s'était déclaré. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus senti -même s'il était issu de son esprit- un feu chaud, et encore moins brûlant. Une part de lui-même avait été engloutie par ces flammes immatérielles, il n'était plus qu'une âme perdue au milieu des entrailles déchirées du mage de glace, incapable de se sortir seule de cette prison intérieure.

Il n'était vraiment ni Natsu, ni Gray. Toutes ses sensations brumeuses et indescriptibles n'appartenaient pleinement à aucun d'eux. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait fait exploser ce chaos émotionnel sur tout ce qui lui serait passé sous la main, vidant ainsi le sac solidement fermé qui contenait toute sa rage.

Pourtant, bien qu'il ne puisse mettre un nom sur cette émotion, l'arrivée d'Erza avait transformé la débâcle en simple désordre. Sa présence avait étouffé le feu qui dévorait sa chair, même si quelques flammèches incertaines léchaient encore avidement ses entrailles, prêtes à s'attiser au moindre souffle de vent. Ses idées étaient plus claires, ses battements de cœur avaient repris un rythme régulier et les images mémorielles s'étaient tues.

Le corps de Gray s'était apaisé, cessant aussitôt sa torture sur la pauvre âme froissée du Dragon Slayer.

Il ne savait sur quoi mettre ce changement radical dans son ressenti, mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas faire le lien avec la présence de la mage rousse. Lui aussi, même si le revirement n'était pas aussi abrupt, il se sentait toujours mieux en compagnie d'un ami, que ce soit de Happy ou de n'importe quel autre membre de la guilde.

Alors pourquoi, hormis les moments qu'il passait à la guilde ou en mission, Gray s'obstinait-il à rester seul ?

Un mystère qu'il allait tenter de percer, bien malgré lui.

* * *

Voilà ! Je vous avais prévenu, il ne se passe rien ! A moins que je change, le prochain chapitre sera la suite directe de celui-ci, donc pas encore de Gray et de Happy, normalement. Je pense qu'on les reverra dans le chapitre d'après. Mais rien n'est sûr, tout peut encore changer !

En tout cas je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre ! Y'a certaines tournures de phrases que j'aime beaucoup ! Surtout à la fin, en fait. J'espère que ça vous plu, même s'il ne se passe toujours rien de concret :p. Mais c'est très important pour moi de pointer chaque sentiment et chaque sensation que nos deux héros ressentent dans le corps de l'autre à tel ou tel moment. Sinon ça n'aurait pas du tout le même impact ni le même charme, non ?

Enfin voilà j'arrête de blablater, j'ai déjà pas mal piaillé dans la réponse aux coms :p. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! En ce moment je suis très inspirée donc il ne devrait pas mettre trop trop longtemps. Le même temps que celui-là a mis pour arriver, je pense. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais écrire un peu tout de suite :).

A la prochaine et merci à tous pour tous ces excellents commentaires ! J'espère que vous continuerez à le faire !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Mot de l'auteur : **Poueeeeeeeet ! Et voici le chapitre 9 ! Il est plus long que les autres, et fait beaucoup plus avancer l'histoire ! Le début est un gros concentré de descriptions, et la fin de dialogues ! Enfin de dialogues... De monologues, plutôt :p. Enfin vous verrez bien ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Hinukoi : **Poueeet ! Trop de descriptions à ton goût ? Ou texte pas assez aéré ? Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes ! Pour la première, je ne ferai absolument rien ! Jamais je n'écourterai mes descriptions, puisque ce sont elles qui font passer les émotions et les sentiments des personnages, qui les font évoluer. Et dans cette fic, l'évolution des personnages, à savoir Gray et Natsu, fait toute l'histoire ! Par contre, si c'est parce que les paragraphes sont trop gros, je peux toujours aérer un peu tout ça, il n'y a aucun souci. Sinon pour la longueur du chapitre, c'est normal. Je souhaite publier relativement vite mes chapitres, puisque c'est censé être un OS à la base, alors j'ai coupé le texte en chapitres très courts (ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes). Habituellement mes chapitres sont trèèèèèès longs, mais pour cette fic-ci, c'était voulu d'en faire de tous petits chapitres pour pouvoir publier régulièrement, sans trop faire attendre. Si je les faisais plus longs, vous devriez attendre bien plus que ça.

Enfin voilà ! La personne dont je parle dans le chapitre, celle qui peut aider Gray à surmonter tout ça, est dévoilée dans celui-ci ! Dans le chapitre que tu vas lire, je l'explique très clairement et rentre davantage dans les détails. Je suis ravie que tu aies relevé cette phrase, car c'est d'elle que découle l'intrigue de ce chapitre.

Autrement, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi : à aucun moment dans le manga j'ai trouvé que les actes ou les paroles de Gray et Erza montrait un quelconque amour. Il ne faut pas oublier que Fairy Tail est un shonen, l'amour n'est pas au premier plan. Normalement, il ne faudrait même pas l'envisager, et personnellement, je ne l'envisage pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille essayer de savoir qui est amoureux de qui, car personne n'est amoureux de personne. Mis à part entre Gerard et Erza, à aucun moment Mashima ne nous as poussé à croire qu'un personnage était amoureux d'un autre. A la tour du Paradis, si Gray et Natsu se mettent en colère, ce n'est pas une question d'amour mais de liens d'amitié indestructibles. Bien sûr, certains personnages ont des liens particuliers avec les autres, et je suis tout à fait d'accord pour dire qu'Erza et Gray partagent quelque chose de plus qu'avec d'autre. Mais c'est pareil pour Natsu et Gray, pour Natsu et Erza, pour Natsu et Lucy et j'en passe. Chaque relation est particulière, mais aucune d'elles ne reflète un quelconque amour. J'en suis absolument certaine. Penser en terme d'amour n'est pas approprié.

Ah par contre, en ce qui concerne les Dragon slayers, je suis parfaitement d'accord ! Qu'il y ait 7 Dragon Slayers me parait à moi aussi tout à fait logique. Cela dit, de nombreuses questions se posent encore, surtout sur cette histoire de 1ere, 2eme et 3eme génération. Lesquels d'entre eux peuvent être véritablement considérés comme des Dragon Slayers ? Je dois avouer que je m'embrouille peu sur la question. La 1ere, ça c'est sûr. Mais qu'en est-il de la deuxième et la troisième ? Si on réfléchit bien, la deuxième génération n'ont même pas été élevé par des dragons et sont nés avec des parents humains. Pour moi, ce ne sont pas de vrais Dragon Slayers. Pour la troisième, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Ils ont été élevé par des dragons, certes, mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Natsu, Sting, Rogue et Gajeel semblent avoir à peu près le même âge, on est d'accord ? Mais que se passe-t-il si on prend en compte les sept années que Natsu et Gajeel ont perdu ? Logiquement, ils sont plus âgé que Sting et Rogue, et pourtant, ils ont été élevés par des dragons comme eux. Donc ça me parait bizarre que les dragons de Sting et Rogue aient disparu à la même date. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer... Mais selon moi, du coup, les seuls vrais Dragon Slayers sont ceux de la première génération, soit Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy. Et à mon avis, ce sont les seuls qui ont un lien avec Zeref et qui ont vécu il y a longtemps (ce qui expliquerait pourquoi la barrière de Fried pendant la bataille contre Luxus les empêche de passer).

Je sais pas si tu as compris une broque que j'ai voulu dire, mais j'espère que oui... c'est tellement compliqué que je m'embrouille moi-même.

Bref ! Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût !

**Aelig : **Salutations, et surtout : Pouet ! Il n'y a pas de souci pour ne pas avoir commenté avant, l'important c'est que tu sois là maintenant, non ? :p. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu sois venue me laisser un tit com', en espérant que tu continueras à le faire ! Je veux plein d'avis différents !

La relation entre Natsu et Gray n'en est qu'à ses débuts ! Il y a encore plein de choses je compte vous faire découvrir par la suite et qui vont les rapprocher encore. La situation commence un peu à évoluer dans le chapitre que tu vas lire juste en dessous, je me demande ce que tu vas penser de tout ça.

Est-ce que la guilde va finir par être au courant ? Tu verras ! Pour le moment, personne ne le sait, mais ça pourrait bien changer ! Et je compte bien nous faire un passage épique avec Jubia ! Je rigole déjà rien que d'y penser, je vais bien m'amuser à écrire ça ! Mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, va falloir attendre un peu :). Désolé je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur le reste, sinon je risque de spoiler ! Donc il va falloir attendre pour avoir les réponses à tes questions ! J'ai hâte d'écrire tout ça et de vous le faire partager.

Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu as dit ! Le seul ennui, c'est que je ne peux pas te répondre sans révéler des choses ! Et ça je ne veux pas ! héhéhé. Va falloir prendre ton mal en patience ! :)

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A très bientôt j'espère !

**Karyuu : **POUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH ! Hihihi j'attendais ton commentaire avec impatience ! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH C'EST TROP BIIIIIIIIEN JE T'ADOREEEEEEEEEUH !

Bref... Bravo ! Tu as réussi à ne pas t'excuser pour un retard qui n'en est pas un, chapeau ! Et m'en parle pas... Chaque fois que je lis un de tes chapitres, que je réponds à un de tes coms ou que je me lance moi-même dans un commentaire pour ta fic, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette journée fabuleuse passée en ta compagnie !

Tiens, je te donne l'adresse du sondage : . ? .119. Il est dans le menu à gauche. Je suis tombée dessus totalement par hasard, mais ça m'avait fait bien marré, surtout la réponse qui correspond à Natsu (évidemment :p)

Purée je relie ton com mais... j'ai vraiment rien à dire ! Je déteste ça ! C'est horrible de se retenir, hein ? Purée j'ai trop envie de savoir TOUT ce que tu as pensé et ressenti, pour pouvoir en parler moi-même sur des milliers de lignes !

Hihi, tu sais que j'y pense souvent, au fait que tu ne savais pas qui allait sauver Natsu ? Et que quand tu as deviné que c'était la passante avec les pâtisseries, tu m'as demande : "Mais comment elle va pouvoir le sauver, avec un caillou ?". Rien qu'en y repensant, je me marre comme une bossue ! T'es grave, tu sais ça ? :p. Pourtant, les pâtisseries était déjà un bel indice ! Et y'a plus, puisque cette passante lui hurle dessus ensuite, et l'appelle même par son nom ! Don c'était forcément quelqu'un qui le connaissait ! Mais bon... xD. En tout cas, cette histoire de caillou va me hanter, tu peux me croire !

Bon, je sais plus quoi dire maintenant ! Je suis contente que tu ais aussi aimé les paragraphes de la fin, moi aussi je les adore ! En me relisant, je suis super fière de moi ! Je trouve que je me suis pas mal démerdé pour ce chapitre, et je me vante pas ! (Aie, mes chevilles...). En tout cas, si tu veux des trucs à critiquer, je pense que tu auras de quoi faire sur ce chapitre-ci. Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi, surtout pour ce qui est révélé à la fin, mais je te laisse le soin de me dire si ça coince, si y'a un truc qui n'est pas cohérent ou qui fait de trop. Hésite surtout pas :). Enfin je dis ça, mais je sais que tu n'es pas le genre à te retenir mwahahaha.

Et ouais, je me suis pas plantée dans mes calculs, pour une fois ! On va vraiment voir Happy et Gray dans le chapitre 10, soit le prochain ! Je suis trop fière ! Mwahahahahaha !

Merci d'avoir relevé cette petite faute ! Et j'ai complètement explosé de rire sur ma phrase et ce que tu en as pensé... Je dois avouer que c'est pas terrible ! J'essaierait de changer la phrase parce que là... Heureusement que tu me l'as dit, je m'en étais pas rendue compte ! Alors que je l'ai relu des dizaines de fois... Mais bon, c'est aussi à ça que serve les coms des lecteurs ! Savoir les choses qu'on ne remarque pas forcément nous-mêmes !

Bien ça y'est, j'ai plus rien à dire... Cette réponse put violemment du fion, désolé... Mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire ! JE DÉTESTE ÇA ! J'espère que ça te satisfera quand même... Et puis de toute façon, dis-toi que tu auras le droit à une vraie réponse quand j'aurais publié l'OS ! Héhéhéhé...

Bon allez je te laisse déguster cette suite ! J'ai trop trop trop hâte de savoir ce que tu vas en penser ! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! FHEZFLZEFHEZLHFI !

Je t'adore ma chère, à très bientôôôôôôôt ! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**Tailship : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour les coms, ne te force pas ! Mais dès que tu as quelque chose à dire, n'hésite surtout ! Contente de savoir que tu suis toujours cette fiction, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

**Syka : **J'sais pas moi ! J'écris et puis les trucs me viennes comme ça, sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment... C'est vrai que j'ai toujours beaucoup d'imagination... Mais je serais incapable de te dire comment je fais ! Je m'efforce toujours de me mettre à la place des persos, mais il n'y a pas que ça... Enfin j'sais pas, tu me poses une colle ! Merci pour ton com, il me fait chaud au cœur !

**Myst : **Pouet toi ! Et oui, c'était Erzaaaaa ! Personne ne l'a deviné, on dirait ! Pourtant j'avais laissé un tit indice dans le chapitre d'avant ! Mais je suis contente d'avoir pu garder l'effet de surprise, même si c'était pas vraiment prévu ! Sinon pour ta question, je t'informe tout net : la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Hahahahahaha ! Puisque le prochain se recentrera sur Gray et Happy :).

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le regard toujours plongé dans celui d'Erza, Natsu se remit difficilement de ses émotions, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin capable de réfléchir et de parler de façon cohérente. Son amie le fixait avec une suspicion non dissimulée qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Erza le connaissait depuis l'enfance, tout comme Gray, et elle saurait déceler le moindre changement sans difficulté. La moindre erreur de sa part, et elle finirait par découvrir leur secret. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas empêcher le fait qu'elle se pose des questions, mais il pouvait au moins, au prix de beaucoup d'efforts de concentration, lui faire croire qu'il était Gray et non Natsu. Il détestait mentir, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Les sourcils d'Erza se froncèrent encore, à la fois angoissée et irritée par son silence.

- Alors ? Si tu commençais par me dire ce que tu fais là ?

Sa question le prit au dépourvu. Il n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner, et il ne savait même pas lui-même où ses pas l'avaient mené. Il détacha le regard d'Erza pour le poser sur l'horizon, et son cœur fit un bond monstrueux dans sa poitrine. Cet endroit, il le connaissait plus que bien. Il était au milieu de la forêt Est de Magnolia, sur la rive opposée du lac dans lequel il allait pêcher avec Happy. Ce lieu qui ravivait en lui tant de souvenirs, certains joyeux, d'autres douloureux. Inconsciemment, ses jambes l'avaient mené jusqu'ici, et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Depuis qu'il était gamin, cet endroit était son lieu de recueillement, celui où il pouvait se laisser aller, se défouler, se détendre ou se remettre en question. Il essayait de s'y rendre régulièrement, seul ou accompagné d'Happy, pour se forcer à se souvenir du passé, pour faire de nouveau siennes les souffrances qu'il avait volontairement noyées dans la pureté de ce lac, pour s'obliger à se rappeler de ce que la guilde, de par sa chaleur et sa gaité, lui faisait parfois oublier. C'était là qu'il avait enterré tous ses souvenirs, ses douleurs et ses souffrances, qu'il venait récupérer lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin afin de faire le point. Il venait y retrouver la part de lui-même qu'il y avait délaissée. Pour se reconstruire. Pour refermer le cercle incomplet qu'il était habituellement. Pour redevenir lui-même, pendant quelques heures à peine.

Pour ne jamais oublier.

L'oubli. La plus terrible et la plus vile des douleurs. Sa plus grande peur avait toujours été d'oublier à quel point il voulait revoir Igneel et obtenir des réponses à ses questions, de perdre sa détermination à le retrouver et à savoir pourquoi le dragon l'avait abandonné. Au chaud dans sa guilde, entouré d'amis, constamment enveloppé de chaleur et de bien-être, il en oubliait parfois cet objectif existentiel. Fairy Tail avait pris une telle place dans sa vie et dans son cœur que le souvenir d'Igneel paraissait s'effriter de jour en jour, et il était de plus en plus terrifié à l'idée d'un jour perdre l'image qu'il gardait de son père adoptif. Il avait souvent songé à partir et entreprendre de véritables recherches en voyageant à travers le monde, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Son désir de revoir le dragon était égal à celui de rester auprès de sa guilde, de sa deuxième famille. Chaque fois que ce désir de le revoir prenait le dessus, les images chatoyantes de ses amis venaient l'étayer, et sa détermination flanchait. Et le résultat de cette bataille intérieure pendouillait misérablement sous ses yeux : Fairy Tail faisait encore partie de sa vie. Il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Il n'aurait jamais le courage nécessaire pour tout quitter du jour au lendemain et faire de nouveau face à la solitude. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de cette famille si chaleureuse, de leur soutien, de leur présence. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Plus jamais.

Alors il n'était jamais parti. Et plus le temps passait, plus Igneel lui paraissait inaccessible. Lorsqu'il venait de rejoindre la guilde, un an après qu'il eut été abandonné, il avait cherché sans relâche, avait enchainé les missions malgré son jeune âge, avait tout fait pour le retrouver. Mais en grandissant, au fur et à mesure des échecs et des faux espoirs, il s'était peu à peu fait une raison. Tant que le dragon ne l'aurait pas jugé nécessaire, ils ne se reverraient pas. Il lui était même déjà arrivé, une fois, de se demander si Igneel le souhaitait vraiment, s'il ne l'avait pas abandonné parce qu'il l'avait voulu, s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, qui l'aurait poussé à le laisser tomber. Mais il avait fourré cette hypothèse dans un coin de son esprit, préférant ne pas y penser. Il préférait se dire qu'il avait dû fuir un danger quelconque et qu'il avait été forcé de se séparer de lui. Il continuait d'espérer qu'il parviendrait à le retrouver un jour ou l'autre et que rien n'était perdu. Et quand il se sentait défaillir dans son objectif, quand le doute s'immisçait dans son âme, c'était ici, devant cette vaste étendue d'eau, qu'il venait s'en délivrer.

Cet endroit ravivait un peu sa détermination et sa foi en sa réussite, et les souvenirs qui y étaient imprégnés l'avaient poussé, inconsciemment, à s'y rendre. Il avait beau être dans le corps de Gray, ce dernier avait beau réagir à sa manière, indépendamment de sa volonté, l'esprit qui l'habitait, son esprit, avait été plus fort. Celui-ci avait considéré les images mémorielles que le corps du mage de glace lui avait imposées comme les siennes et avait cherché à les soulager, surpassant les ordres que son réceptacle lui ordonnait. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé là.

Mais expliquer à Erza la raison de sa présence ici sans qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose relevait de l'impossible. Il devait trouver une excuse plausible, et ce le plus vite possible, avant que son trop long silence ne soit mal interprété. Ses pensées ne firent qu'un tour, puis il tenta :

- Rien de particulier. Je me baladais.

La jeune femme sut très bien qu'il mentait, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Les paroles que Gray lui avait dites une fois lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle se doutait bien que, même si elle était au courant de certaines choses le concernant contrairement aux autres, il n'avait aucune envie de le lui rappeler ou d'en reparler. Et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait menti. Mais elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'elle était très loin de la vérité, et qu'elle était en train d'analyser les agissements d'une tout autre personne.

Malgré cela, elle ne comptait pas laisser tomber. Gray contrôlait la glace, et il aurait très bien pu se sauver lui-même, sans son aide. Quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit, et elle soupçonnait Gray de savoir parfaitement comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation si inhabituelle pour un mage de glace. La façon dont il avait considéré le collier d'Ul et son air pensif le prouvaient. Elle avait déduit que le bijou avait un rapport avec les événements, sans pour autant avoir la moindre idée de sa réelle implication dans tout cela. Elle allait devoir se montrer convaincante et ferme si elle voulait obtenir une réponse à ses questions. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre.

- Et comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ce lac, et coincé par de la glace, qui plus est ? Ne me dis pas que ce n'était rien, je ne te croirai pas.

Le ton de sa voix ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Natsu soutint son regard interrogateur comme il put, prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, et se lança malgré son appréhension grandissante, tout en prenant soin d'éviter de rentrer dans les détails :

- C'était bizarre, commença-t-il. Mon collier s'est mis à brûler, et sans faire exprès je l'ai jeté dans le lac. J'ai plongé pour le récupérer, et quand j'ai voulu remonter, il y avait cette glace. Mais je ne pouvais pas la briser. Et puis tu es arrivée. C'est tout.

- Hum…

Son histoire laissa Erza perplexe, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Ses explications n'avaient répondu à aucune de ses questions, et il semblait que Gray n'en savait pas plus. Tout cela était étrange.

- C'était déjà arrivé auparavant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… non.

Il avait répondu du tac au tac pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, mais au fond, il n'en savait rien. Il paraissait peu probable que son rival ait vécu une expérience similaire, mais rien n'était sûr. Même si la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu briser la glace était claire, étant donné qu'il n'avait actuellement aucun contrôle sur sa magie, celle pour laquelle le collier avait réagi ainsi ne l'était pas du tout. Il avait facilement fait le lien entre le comportement de l'objet et les souvenirs de Gray qui s'étaient immiscés dans son esprit avant cela, mais il ne pouvait dire si ce genre de choses était déjà arrivé ou si cela n'était qu'une autre conséquence de leur échange de corps. Et si quelqu'un avait la réponse à sa question, c'était Gray et personne d'autre.

Toutefois, Erza savait peut-être quelque chose de plus que lui. Alors, malgré sa réticence à en parler, il poursuivit :

- Je crois que ça a un rapport avec mes souvenirs. Je pensais au passé quand c'est arrivé.

- Gray…

Natsu ne comprit pas pourquoi la terrifiante Titania eut soudainement l'air si triste et désœuvré. Son expression soucieuse s'était décomposée en compassion, et il regretta bien vite ses paroles. Il n'aimait pas voir son amie ainsi, et encore moins à son égard et par sa faute. Même si c'était à Gray qu'était destinée cette pitié, il n'en ressentait pas moins un trouble intense. Savait-elle quelque chose qu'il ignorait à propos de son rival ? Ce dernier avait-il partagé avec elle quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais raconté à personne ? Il commençait à y croire. Il avait la nette impression qu'Erza comprenait mieux Gray que les autres, et que lui-même. Il se surprit à en être presque jaloux.

La reine des fées releva la tête, et fut surprise d'apercevoir de l'étonnement dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci reprit tant bien que mal ses esprits et s'enquit de la rassurer :

- Hé, fais pas cette tête ! C'était rien d'important, je t'assure !

- Arrête, tu sais très que tu ne peux pas me mentir. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, et ne crois pas que je l'ai oublié.

- D… de quoi tu…

- Quoi que tu en dises, je sais très bien que le passé te hante encore, le coupa-t-elle, et que tu n'arrives à t'en défaire qu'en présence d'amis à tes côtés. Tu as toujours eu besoin des autres pour ça, comme nous tous. Natsu, Lucy, moi-même… la guilde tout entière. Nous avons besoin de toi pour surmonter nos peurs comme tu as besoin de nous pour surmonter les tiennes. C'est ça, notre guilde. C'est ça, Fairy Tail. Nous nous soutenons tous les uns les autres, mais toi, tu refuses de te reposer sur nous autant que nous nous reposons sur toi. Et ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Ça m'attriste de le dire, mais tu as changé, Gray.

La jeune femme ferma les paupières, autorisant les souvenirs à refaire surface, puis poursuivit avant que Natsu n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit une fois, peu après que je rejoigne la guilde ? Je t'avais dit que je voulais être seule, et tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je pleurais quand je l'étais. C'est toi qui m'as fait réaliser que j'avais le droit de me reposer sur les autres, que la guilde était là pour me soutenir. Que je pouvais me mêler à eux, qu'ils me protégeraient de mes propres larmes. J'ai suivi tes conseils, et je suis devenue celle que je suis maintenant. Et tu faisais pareil, tu faisais tout pour ne jamais être seul, en toutes circonstances. Tu as toujours eu un tempérament solitaire et distant, mais jamais tu ne t'éloignais de nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne débarque dans nos vies et dans le quotidien de la guilde. Depuis ce jour et encore maintenant, dès que tu le peux, tu t'isoles. Alors que tu sais parfaitement que ça t'est douloureux et que le passé reviendra te hanter, alors que cette personne est justement celle qui te permet de le chasser de ton esprit. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il n'y avait qu'en sa présence que tu te sentais vraiment bien, libéré. C'est pareil pour moi, et pour beaucoup d'autres membres de la guilde, d'ailleurs. Nous comprenons tous ce que tu ressens lorsque tu es à ses côtés, nous ressentons la même chose. Alors dis-moi pourquoi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester seul et à te morfondre alors que tu sais parfaitement comment faire taire tes souffrances. Dis-moi pourquoi tu refuses toujours de parler sincèrement à la personne concernée. Et ne me répond pas que c'est parce qu'il refusera de t'écouter et qu'il est incapable de comprendre. Tu sais très bien c'est faux.

Elle se tut enfin, et le silence vint s'abattre douloureusement sur eux. Elle attendait une réponse. Une réponse que Natsu était incapable de lui donner. Il ne savait même pas de qui elle parlait. Cependant il avait bien compris le message. Erza et Gray en savaient plus l'un sur l'autre que lui. Le mage de glace souffrait en silence, et Erza faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'obliger à se reprendre. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais remarquer ce qui obscurcissait le cœur de son rival ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il avait besoin d'aide, qu'il souffrait encore et encore ? Il avait honte. Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu faire ? Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui venir en aide, il était impuissant. Et de toute façon, sa fierté l'empêcherait à jamais de lui prouver qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais si Erza disait la vérité, alors il existait bien quelque chose, une personne d'après elle, capable de le guérir de ses maux. Peut-être pouvait-il au moins pousser son ami à se confier à cette personne, par les poings et les coups, bien sûr. Il n'arriverait pas à le lui faire comprendre d'une quelconque autre manière.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle parler à cette personne, apparemment masculine, était le seul moyen pour le faire redevenir celui qu'il était avant, ni pourquoi il avait changé, selon Erza, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait raison. Et étrangement, il se sentait concerné par tout ça. Il se sentait obligé de faire quelque chose pour rétablir le bien-être de son rival. Il devait agir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais avant ça, il fallait surtout qu'ils retrouvent leur corps respectif. Plus jamais il ne voulait entendre ce genre de discours. Il avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Gray, et il détestait ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre ce qu'Erza venait de lui avouer, ce n'était pas à lui qu'étaient destiné ces paroles. Il n'avait donc aucune réponse valable lui donner, et il n'inventerait pas une excuse. Ce serait manquer de respect à son rival. Alors il garda le silence, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de Titania. Cette dernière interpréta son silence comme un refus.

- Bien. Je ne te forcerai pas à me répondre. Mais souviens-toi de ce que je viens de dire, ne l'oublie jamais, et réfléchis-y. Les choses ne peuvent rester ainsi éternellement. Arrête de te voiler la face. Tu ne trouveras pas d'autre moyen pour te défaire pour toujours de tes tourments, il n'y a que la guilde qui soit vraiment capable de t'aider, alors ne fais pas comme si tu te sentais mieux en restant dans ton coin. Les autres ne le remarquent peut-être pas, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je vois bien que tu t'isoles dès que tu en as l'occasion, chose que tu n'aurais jamais faite il y a longtemps, lorsque nous étions enfants. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te laisser ronger par le passé ? Je ne te comprends pas, Gray. Tu connais le remède, mais tu refuses de le prendre, tu refuses de lui ouvrir ton cœur. Le seul moyen pour toi de parvenir à chasser tes souffrances définitivement, c'est de lui dévoiler en face tes sentiments à son égard. Il ne le comprendra pas d'une quelconque autre façon. Tant que tu les garderas pour toi, tu continueras de t'isoler, et tu continueras de souffrir. Il n'est pas idiot. Je suis sûre qu'il n'en ressent pas moins que toi. Alors va lui parler. Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Il n'y a que de cette façon que tu pourras t'en sortir. Et n'oublie jamais que la guilde et moi-même serons toujours là pour te soutenir. Depuis toujours, le seul fait d'être entouré par cette grande famille qu'est Fairy Tail te porte et te soutient. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, pourtant. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que…

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Natsu demeura silencieux, attendant la suite, le cœur battant pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui-même.

- … que le seul homme avec qui tu es toi-même, le seul homme qui est assez unique pour t'aider comme il le fait pour nous, c'est Natsu.

* * *

Bon bah voilà ! Alors pour ce chapitre bun... Je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi ! Le début si, mais la fin... J'ai quelques doutes... J'ai pas arrêté de lire et relire les tirades d'Erza, mais j'arrivais vraiment pas à savoir si c'était plausible ou si c'était tiré par les cheveux... Du coup c'est à vous de me le dire ! J'espère sincèrement que c'est bon, mais on ne sait jamais ! Je ne sais même pas si j'ai réussi à être claire... J'ai l'impression d'en avoir trop fait.

Verdict ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !


End file.
